Can't Go On
by Kuroi-Yasha
Summary: COMPLETE! He thought she'd always be by his side. He thought he would be her mate and bear his pups. Then He found out she went with the wolf. She lied. And now she and the wolf will pay. Can he love again? Or will he fall to hate?
1. Betrayal

**_KuroiYasha: _Hello all my happy little people! I'm Back...Yes, this is a re-post, someone apparently didn't like the fact that I either had an Authors note, or that I had Lime content in chapter 4. As a result I've had to re-write it all from paper. So it'll be days before I can update. I'll try to update every 4-5 days. Yeah, I know, I write alot! But if I don't write down these stories I'm afraid that my head would explode. Anyway, this story will be diferent from my normal stories in one serious way, THERE WILL BE NONE OF MY EVER CONFOUNDING WIT! (People cheer in background) AWWW SHUT THE FUCK UP! (All is silent) Thank you. Now this story will be Angst, Drama, Romance, and of coarse Action. So on with chapter one of _Can't Go On..._**

**Can't Go On... (_By: KuroiYasha_)**

**Chapter One: Betrayal**

The crisp green grass swayed gently in the medow as a wonderful breeze caressed it, filling the air with the fragrance of the freshly bloosomed Sakura trees. All, on a glance, appered peaceful as the world seemed in harmony. Yet, looks are never what they seem...

A sudden explosion and a bitter cry fills the air as a fountain of freshly spewed crimson blood stains the pink flowers of a nearby Sakura tree. In another explosion two men are seen running across the battle-field engaged in what appered to be a bitter struggle. The man on the left leapt to the right as he dodged a fierce kick from his opponent. Using the momentum he lunged at his opponent only to be forced to retreat again on the count of the fist that barely missed his heart. The punch impacted with the earth, sending debris flying every which way. The man that had just dodged the punch examined his fire-rat outfit as he checked for any serious damage. The cloth was as red as the fresh blood that now covered the medow and pooled around his feet from the wound on his left arm.

Inuyasha knew that he couldn't keep dodging much longer, things were begining to blur and he had to constantly shake off the consuming darkness. Strafing to the left as he dodged another fierce kick he saw his one chance at ending the fight, "_Shankon tetsuseru!_" He yelled as he brought his claws down in a fierce slash. The offending youkai had no chance to dodge the attack, and as a result was struck. All he could do was let out a howl of agony as he falls to the floor, his arm savegly torn from its place. The blood began to pour out in gushes due to the fact that the cut was sloppy. The inu-hanyou smirked as the wolf youkai feel to the ground, if he wasn't dead yet, he would be in a matter of seconds.

A rustle from behind him caused him to get into a defensive stance as he turned to face the forest. Silently and swiftly three more wolf-youkai emerged. Inuyasha let out a growl, _'Damn it all to hell! I can't take on three of these bastards at once. I guess I have to use my secret weapon!_' He smirked as he drew the blade that was attached to his side. Instantly the Tetsusaiga transformed from a rusty, worn out katana, to a shimmering, and gigantic fang. The Tetsusaiga was forged from the fang of his father the great lord of the western lands Shiraseru Tsumetai, the Inu no Taisho remembered throughout history as the uniter of the great continent that was Nippon, and ruler of Edo. Raising the blade above his head he let out a battle cry as he swung the blade with all his might, _"KENGONSHUAHA!"_ He yelled as the gleaming fang connected with with the earth. The wolves it seemed, had been warned of the Tetsusaiga's power of slaying a hundred demons in one swipe, still they had not been expecting the diamond shards that erupted from the very tip of the blade and flew directly at them. Being in mid-air, they were sitting ducks to the attack and Inuyasha watched with immence satisfaction as the Kengonshua blast penetrated every vital organ in the bodies of the youkai, swiftly and effectively killing them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT DOG-SHIT!" Inuyasha was completly unprepared for the fist that connected violently with his right temple, sending him crashing into the tree that was located on the other end of the medow. Shaking his head as he struggled to force the edges of the ebbing darkness out of his vision he rose steadily to his feet as he let out a low, menacing growl. "Pay for what you fucking bastard? If anything you and your faggety lackeys are the ones that attacked me. Your the one that's gonna pay for kidnapping Kagome!" Though he was a good hundred yards from the wolf, he could still clearly see the confusion that crossed his colbalt eyes,

"Kidnap? What in the seven hell are you blabbering about? Kagome came to me willingly!"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Both men turned to see an aproaching Sango, Miroku and his newly adopted son Shippo on Sango's transformed companion Kirara. The young Kitsune leapt off the fire-cat as he jumped on his adoptive father's sholder. "OKAA-SAN WOULD NEVER GO WITH YOU, SHE LOVES OUTO-SAN!" An overwhelming sence of pride coursed through Inuyasha's body at his son's words, not only was Shippo defending him, but he was also talking back to Koga! The wolf however was not impressed, "Hold your tongue you little runt!" Shippo quivered, but did not desist, "Make me wolf-shit!" Everyone was shocked by the kit's audacity. "Shippo-chan!"

Inuyasha's as well as Shippo's eyes widdened at the sound of Kagome's voice, taking a deep breath Inuyasha found that it was indeed her scent, however it was somewhat different, and he couldn't seem to put a finger on it, "Apologize to Koga!" Shippo lowered his head in shame and had just opened his mouth to speak when Inuyasha covered it with his hand. Turning to Kagome she was surprised to see none of the usual brightness in them. "There is no need for him to apologize." His voice was cold, lacking any emotion whatsoever. Kagome however paid no heed,

"Of coarse there is, now Shippo apologize."

"I'm sor..."

"Be quiet Shippo, I said there was no need to apologize."

"What? He clearly insulted him, therefore he must apologize!"

"I think otherwise."

"OHHH...,THAT'S IT! INUYASHA! OSUWARIIIIIIIIIII!"

Everyone looked down expecting to see the hanyou's face down in the dirt, to there surprise all they saw on the ground was...well, DIRT! Inuyasha stood unphased, the beads around his neck inactive. Suddenly, unexpectedly Inuyasha began to laugh, but it wasn't a joyful laugh, no, it was the exact opposite, it was a cold, menacing, cynical laugh that sent shivers down their spines. "What's the matter hussy? Can't even make a lowly creature such as myself bow before you?" Kagome bristled at his words, "How dare you call me a... a HUSSY!" Kagome spat indignantly. Inuyasha gave her a cold smirk, one that made Sesshomaru's look like sunshine and happy-things. "Because you are...I guess what everyone told me was true..." Everyone heard the sudden change in tone and turned to see Inuyasha lower his head, so his bangs covered his hurt filled eyes, "I guess I am as stupid...as I am worthless." When he raised his head and met Kagome's eyes, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. Staring back at her were the most cold, hate filled eyes she had ever seen. They made Naraku's look like those of a young school girl whose puppy had just been run over.

"As I have said, there is no need to apologize. There hence I will bid you and your _Mate_ farewell..."

Inuyasha stopped in mid-stride and looked at Koga, "Congradulations. You've won, enjoy your wench..." He turned and began walking again, but had not walked more than a few paces when he turned to face Kagome. "Oh yes..., Oi! You! Hussious wench!" Kagome found herself unable to meet his gaze, in truth she feared the look in his eyes. "What?" She attempted to make it come out in a furious tone, but all that emerged was a broken whisper. "When you get the chance don't forget to take the knife out my back." Kagome's eyes widdened as she realised what he meant. Kagome felt the guilt begin to pile on her heart as tears began to slowly ebb down her face. Koga felt his blood begin to boil as he smelt his mate's tears. "YOUR DEAD DOG-SHIT!" He yelled as he charged the hanyou.

Inuyasha knew something like this was going to happen, however since Shippo had leapt back on his sholder when he began walking away he was forced to throw the kit to safety. Luckly Miroku and Sango caught him, Inuyasha however was not so fortunate. Since he'd decided to keep his adoptive son out of danger, he had blown his only chance at avoiding the ferocious kick that was aimed at his head. With a sickening crack Koga's kick shattered Inuyasha's spinal cord as he flew and crashed into a tree right across the Goshinboku. Inuyasha felt apopletic and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep. As the darkness that was death threatened to consume him he felt the Testsusaiga pulse. Instantly life returned to his broken and beaten body, he could also feel his demon half awakening. He was momenteraly frightened of what he would become when he felt the sword pulse yet again. Instead of becoming the mindless killing machine that he was told he became, he felt his youki mix perfectly with his humanity. Looking down he saw the Testsusaiga had become a golden color. He felt it, his demonic speed, strength and stamina while still posessing the conciousness and resoning that he only posseded as a hanyou.

As he rose again he saw Koga's eyes widden in surprise, "How the hell are you still standing! I heard your spine snap! I guess your too stupid to know your suppost to die. So allow me the favor of ending your pathetic life." He saw the hanyou lean back as he heard a series of loud popping noises as his spine popped back into alignment. he then proceded to crack his neck and knuckles in a threatening manner. "**Do your worst..." **Inuyasha was surprised by his own voice, but brushed it aside as a side-effect of his fussion. He saw Koga lunge at him, but was surprised when he saw Koga begin to move slowly, he watched with amazement as Koga drew his hand back, then swung at his right cheek. Moving to the left he avoided the blow. Koga then shot his leg at Inuyasha's face, which he ducked. Roundhoused the hanyou, who mearly leapt up. _'I've got him now..._' Koga thought as he activated the shards in his legs and flew with incredible speed at the hanyou's chest. Inuyasha however, had ample time to dodge, as he used his newly found speed to avoid the blows with ease. All those who were watching them fight were amazed by Inuyasha's speed, he was no more than a blur, moving at the same speed they'd seen Sesshomaru move. Just to spite him, Inuyasha punched Koga lightly after every dodge, "Stop running and _fight like a man!_" Koga growled as he recieved another blow in the side of the head. "**With pleasure!**" Before Koga could do anything he was laying on the ground with a trobbing jaw, standing quickly he looked for the hanyou, yet all that resulted from this was him crashing head first into a tree.

Inuyasha appered in front of Koga's face, he jumped up and mercilessly kicked Koga in the face repetitivly. Winding his leg back as far as he could he delivered the final blow to knock the wolf prince unconcious. Flexing his claws as he prepared to end the wolf's miserable exsistance he was surprised when the Tetsusaiga pulsed. '_So you want to finish the job huh?_' he questioned the sword, in responce it pulsed again as it glowed a bright gold. Raising it over his head he poised himself to finish the arrogant wolf's life.

"**DIE! KAZE NO KIZ..."**

"Hama no Reiryouku!"

A blast of spiritual energy knocked him into the trunk of the Goshinboku. Raising his head he saw Kagome in a defencive stance in front of Koga. He used the tree as a spring board as he launched himself at the woman who he once, (and probably still did) love. "**Damn it wench, is it not enough that you've destroyed me emotionally, now your trying to destroy me completly?"** She had no reason to answer instead she used her newly aquired powers and sent a powerful shock through his entire body so that he fell to his knees. Had he been a full-demon, he would have been purified, but thanks to his human blood he was able to survive. "Hama no Reiryouku!" She yelled again as he was sent realing violently into the Goshinboku. Inuyasha opened his eyes as soon as the pain passed, he was greeted with the sight of Kagome with her bows and arrows drawn, both aimed right at his heart. Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh,"**Ironic isn't it?**" he questioned her,

"What is?"

"**That the very tree you freed me from, is yet again were I shall die..."**

"I won't allow you to hurt Koga."

"**But you'll allow him to kill me?**"

"No...I'll just take him and..."

_"Too late...!"_

Inuyasha didn't know what hit him as he felt Koga's hand rip right through his chest, just barely missing his heart. Inuyasha stumbled back as Koga removed his hand, "Keh..I...I knew it..." He coughed as blood began to drip down his mouth and down his chest. Kagome stared in shock at Inuyasha before she smirked, Inuyasha saw the smirk and spat blood in her face, "I...hope...your...happy...Kagome...I'll see...you...in...hell!" He whispered. as he began to lose conciousness he heard his friends yell,

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Kazaana!"

"Fox Fire!"

Lastly all he remembered seeing was a flash of red hair and emerald eyes, that didn't belong to his son.

**KuroiYasha: Well, that's it. Chapter 2 could take a while, if you can't wait to see what happens go to MEDIA MINER .ORG (No capitals, no Spaces) and all my chapters up to chapter 4 are located there. But don't let that stop you guys from reviewing. Remember the more reviews I get, the more quickly I update. I'll be back with chapter 2 in about 3-4 days because I will not include the lemon in this version.**

**_Blanket Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that are in the show, I do however have the right to terrorize them as long as I clearly state that I don't own them. Now, all I own is the plot and some of the attacks that will appear later on. REVIEW GANISH COMMANDS YOU!**

_Translations: Shankon tetsuseru: _Iron Reaver

_Edo, Nippon:_ Tokyo, Japan

_Kengonshuaha: _Diamond Sphere Blast

_Okaa-san: _Mother

_Outo-san: _Father

_Osuwari: _Sit.

_Goshinboku:_ God Tree.

_Kaze no Kizu: _Wind Scar

_Hama no Reiryouku: _Spiritual Energy

_Hiraikotsu:_ Sango's giant Boomerang

_Kazaana: _Miroku's Wind Tunnel

**I'd like to take this oppotrunity to thank all the people that revied me before my story was removed and they are as follows...**

**Sesshomarumyhero, SaturnStarcatcher, Peacemaker, Kiyana Va Sala, inuyashasgirl4eva333, sonofthewind, Inu-Shinta, jacketslacker, Shadow, jet, HiresX, historychica, ayame hot, Drake Clawfang, Shadow Prince Asce, Sleep,and Icene.**

**Thank you all!**


	2. A New Love?

**KuroiYasha: Hahahahahaha, My first Instant success story. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. From ****_SaturnStarcatcher,_** **_Peacemaker, Kiyana Va Sala, inuyashasgirl4eva333 and sonofthewind_and from ****_Inu-Shinta and jacketslacker_** **Thank you all, Responces to your reviews will be at the bottom of the page. Thank you all I love you all, (Not in the Gay way. With the exception of my female reviewers and Emi. UBER LOVE FOR EMI!) So here we are with Chapter 2 of** **_Can't Go on..._**  
**_Can't Go On...  
By: KuroiYasha  
Chapter 2: A New Love?_**  
**_(WARNING LEMON! If you want to read it in its hardcore version go to my bio page, a link is provided_**.) 

"How long has he been out?"

"A bit over an hour."

"Was it ye that saved him?"

"More or less... I got him out of there whlie the others handled Koga and his lackeys." "But I thought ye was in love with the wolf prince."

"I was...until...That is, until I saw what he did. If there is something I can't stand, its someone that attacks you while your back is turned."

"So...ye did this solely out of honor? Are ye sure thee had no alternative motives?"

"Such as...? No...Its not like that I swear it isn't..._whatevertheytoldyouitwasn'ttrue!_" "(Chuckle) Fear not child. I shall not harm thee for ye's feelings. But am I correct in assuming?"

"I don't know...It's just that...well, I can't describe it. I find him attractive, even though my demonic blood screames at me because he's hanyou. But I can't stop thinking about him, or..."

"Or what child?"

"_F-fantasizing."_

"Oh..._Oh..._ I understand child continue."

"Well, it being my mating season and his doesn't help much either."

"What do ye mean child?"

"You see, every youkai has a mating season. A time when a youkai's body demands sex. I have been able to resist the '_urge_' for the last three years, but i don't know if I can resist it anymore."

"I get it now...But how does ye feel?"

"Well, I feel like...like I...you know...I love him? But I don't know if I do. Is this wrong? Is it trully love or...am I just lusting?"

"(Sigh) Child let me tell ye something, love is a fickle thing. But from what I hear I can't tell ye. Give it time child things have a habbit of working themselves out. Ye shall see."

"I hope your right Kaede-sama. I trully do."

"Do not fear just trust ye heart and give time."

A low groan came from Inuyasha as he slowly oppened his eyes to take in his nearby surroundings. A quick movement, and several crashing noises that caused his head to ache later he put together the idea that someone had quickly and clumsly ran out of the hut. Taking in a deep breath he was instantly assaulted by the most intoxicatingly delicious scent that he ever smelled. He couldn't get enough of it as he took another deep breath. _'Sakura, lavender and...hazelnut? The smell of the forest and..._' **"WOLF!"** Inuyasha shot up so fast that he forgot all about the pain in his chest. Kaede, alarmed at why the young wolf-princess had taken off so fast recieved her answer as soon as she saw Inuyasha stand and cry wolf. (No pun intended.) "Inuyasha what is the matter with thee?" She gasped at the torrent of emotions that filled his eyes, Sorrow, Hate and...Fear?

**"Who or what brought me here? The last thing I remember is being attacked from behind by that bastard Koga.** (No answer.) **ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"**

"Use ye nose Inuyasha, even ye is not thick enough to forget a person's scent."

**"Keh, trust an old hag like you to kick me while I'm down."**

"I did not kick thee Inuyasha. I am to far away from thee to do such a thing. I merely told ye the truth. Hurts doesn't it?"

**"Feh, whatever..."**

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and was once again swept into the plane of eternal bliss. The fragrance was enticing, yet innocent as if the person knew what effect her scent would have on him but remained sure that he would not act upon it. _'Keh, obviously she don't know me._' _**Ayame**._ The name came to mind, _'Ayame eh? Well lets see what will happen..._' But something nagged at him, the comfort that he experianced from the scent was beyond that which he experianced from Kagome's. _'Making love to her will probably be better too..._' That snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts, what would it be like? With Kagome it had been sweet, gentle, caring. Would Ayame want it rough and wild? He could feel himself hardening at the mere thought. _'Fuck..., why do I feel like this? Is it possible that I lo...No, Its just lust...yes, just lust. It must be my mating season. Keh, stupid bitch she has no idea what she has just unleashed on herself...Well I at least owe her thanks for saving me...We could call it even. Heh...oh yes, but first to find her._' He took a leap forward only to have a fierce pain shot through his chest. He fell to his knees as he began to cough up blood and pieces of what appered to be his _lungs..._? **"Damn...that...wolf...and...his...bit-ch..."** He stuttered. "Inuyasha ye must be more careful, even though ye's newly awaken demon blood has healed the wound in thoust chest, ye's organs have yet to heal themselves. Ye lost about a couple pints of blood, and about thirty percent of thoust's lungs. Frankly I'm surprised ye is still with us."

**"Keh, this...is...no-thing...just...a...mere...scra...scratch!"** With that he began walking out of the hut. Kaede shook her head as she watched him retreat into the forest following the wolf-hime's scent. "I hope ye know what thoust is doing Ayame child. I trully do."

MEANWHILE

In the forest

More accuratly by the lake/river/pond

Ayame lay on the bank beside the pond, her clothes lay folded in a pile behind her. _'Is it possible...? Can I really be in love with him? Or is it just lust...? It is my mating season. But he's a hanyou...yet, yet I don't seem to care. Why? Ok, so he did ascend. Something that few hanyou's can do. But still he's only 3/4 demon. I guess I'll...I'll... (Sigh) I guess I'll just do as Kaede said and give it time. Hopefully things will work out the way I want them to..._' A sudden rustle in the bushes behind her drew her attention. Standing quickly she forgot that she was as bear as the day she was born.

Moments before

Inuyasha stumbled through the forest, occasionally tripping on a few loose roots, but always catching himself before he fell. Soon he realized that the path that he was following led him to the river. The moment he came to the edge of the bushes he stopped. There before his eyes was the very image of temptation. Her beautifully tanned skin, her nicely shapped breasts with soft pink nipples. The way her flat stomach gave way to her lushiously round hips. He could see the outline of her womanhood, and that was enough to cause him to become hard. He snapped out of his trance and tried to back away, however all this did was cause a rustle in the leaves. This proved to be worse than his previous view. Worse in the way that he was unable to look away, good in the way that he got the full view. Sure enough he could see her pink flaps that had a small patch of curly red hair. He gulped at the fact that all he could do was stare. "**_Beautiful..."_** he whispered as he continued to stare looking over her from top to bottom. He forgot that Ayame was youkai as well and heard what he said, "R-really?" Inuyasha snapped out of the daze as he walked out of the forest and neared her. He expected her to walk away and retreat into the river. Instead she walked towards him as well, "**Yes...Actually I was wondering what it would feel like to..."**

(INSERT LEMON HERE. I SUGGEST YOU READ IT IF YOU ARE OF AGE, ITS DEFINETLY WORTH IT!)

As they both shook from ecstacy Inuyasha collapsed against the ground as Ayame rolled off him and lay beside him. "What does this mean?" She questioned him, **"What does what mean?"** Ayame rolled her eyes as she playfully smacked his chest, "I mean what does this make us?" Inuyasha sat up as he swept her up in his arms, **"It means that your my mate...that is...if your willing."** Ayame leapt on him the moment the words left his mouth, forgeting that he was injured. He bit back the hiss of pain that he badly wanted to release,  
"Of coarse I'll be your mate. Any woman Youkai or human would have to be stupid not to fall for you."  
**"Not what she thought..."**  
"Well then she's an idiot. But speaking of her, what are we ganna do, she's gonna want revenge for what I did to her mate."  
**"Wha.."  
**"Let's just say he isn't going to have children for a few centuries." Inuyasha belowed with laughter as Ayame smiled, **"Don't worry, they can't hurt you. I won't allow it. As for what were gonna do, were going to get revenge. They will rue the day they messed with us..."**  
"Rue...that's a pretty big word, you must feel so proud."  
**"Shut up..."**

**KuroiYasha: There, That's chapter 2. Honestly I thought it sucked. But, it is you reviewers that decide whether it sucked or not. The lemon well, I don't know how good it was, but was based on a (Ahem) real experiance. Now review Ganish commands you! Don't make me send Confucious after you! (Immitating Elmo's voice) _Confucious knows were you live!_**

**Responces:** **Sonofthewind: Yeah...Do I want to know...?**

**inuyashasgirl4eva333: WOW! You are officially my favorite person in the wold now. Check you e-mail soon. I have an important question to ask you.**

**Kiyana Va Sala: Yeah...that's the first time I hear that one...I don't know whether to be honored or confused. I think I'll go with a bit of both. Mainly honored though ;-D**

**SaturnStarcatcher: Wow, question are you two people or one or are you split in the middle or...never mind thanks for your review it is greatly appreciated.**

**Peacemaker: Thanks, you really gave me nothing to answer, but thanks anyway:)**


	3. Devistation

**DarkYasha: Hahaha Hello, here I am get out of my way! (Runs into a wall) Ow... Ok..., no more running for me. Well, now that I've cleared up that little mishap with the adresses, sorry, but for some reason FF wouldn't let me put up the website so I was unable to give you the link, again I apologize to all you people that wanted to see the lemon. As I said in the note go my profile...well I'm to lazy to repeat what I said, so just read the note. Anyway here's chapter 3! **

**(To Emi, Ok, feel free to call me whatever you wish as a pet name, but no female names please.)**

_**Can't Go On... By:DarkYasha**_

_**Chapter 3: Devistation**_

Sango and Miroku stared out of the hut. Inuyasha and Ayame had been gone for well over four hours. Frankly they were beginning to worry. "Miroku I don't like this. Do you think something could have happened to them? What if Koga attacked them?" Miroku shook his head, "I doubt even Koga is dense enough to attack twice in one day. Anyway it is thanks to us that he is down thirty men."

(Smack) "I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands down and away from my posterior thank you."

"But Sango my dear, Buddha said that all living things should be appreciated. It is, and if not, it should be a crime against Buddha's teachings, if a body such as yours were not properly and entirely appreciated."

Sango blushed slightly at the hidden compliment, but none the less replied rather coldly, "My body doesn't want nor need your appreciation housie-sama, and so I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself."

Miroku was about to respond when he saw the formerly sleeping kit shoot up and leap at the doorway, "OUTO-SAN!" He yelled as he was caught by the slightly startled hanyou. They expected him to chastise the kitsune, but where surprised when they heard him begin to laugh, not a fake laugh, but a hearty light hearted laughter. "My Inuyasha your in a good mood. Might I be allowed to incline why?" Inuyasha smiled at the monk, now why did that smile make his skin crawl? Just then Ayame walked in, Shippo gave her a glance and his eyes widened,

"Outo-san...you...did...is she really?"

Inuyasha and Ayame smiled at the kits perception, "What is it Shippo-chan?" Sango questioned, "I-its Outo-san...he...she..." Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore he broke out laughing, pretty soon Ayame joined in. Miroku and Sango were just plain confused, Shippo couldn't speak and Inuyasha was laughing? They must have taken a few too many blows to the head.

"Inuyasha... Ayame? What is going on?" A voice questioned from behind Sango, **"Ah Kaede, just the old hag I wanted to see!"** Ayame was shocked at his manners.

"Inuyasha apologize."

**"Hell No!"**

"Inuyasha..."

**"No you can't make me bitch."**

"Of coarse I'm a female, what the hell else would I be? Now apologize to Kaede-sama!"

"It is alright child, I am use to his rudeness."

**"Damn straight!"**

"Inuyasha OSUWARI!"

Everyone was shocked when Inuyasha fell face first to the ground, "Child...how did you do that?" Ayame looked at Kaede quizzically, "Do what? You mean the 'sit' (Slam) command. I have no idea, I realized I could do it when I accidently told him to sit the hell down."

"So ye has no idea?"

"None..."

**"Well I do..."**

All eyes turned to the accended hanyou, Kaede was the first to speek, "What do ye mean?" Inuyasha snorted at her question, **"Keh, I thought that you of all people would have figured it out by now seeing as how your the one that put these damn things around** **my neck."** Sango's eyes widdened in realization, "You don't mean...?" Inuyasha smiled at her shocked face, **"I think we have ourselves a winner!"**

"When...?"

**"About an hour ago."**

Sango blushed at his responce, "Sango what..." Pulling Miroku and Kaede aside she whisped things that made Inuyasha smirk and Ayame blush. After a quick conversation Sango returned with Miroku at her side, however she missed the letcherous smile that crossed his face. Before Sango could congradulate the couple Miroku the king of tact spoke first, "So..._how was it?"_

(One hour, several shouts and many slaps later.)

"Now that Miroku is...ahem...taken care of would ye be as kind to tell us why Kagome (Growls and snarles) was unable to sit you but Ayame-san was?" Inuyasha nodded as he pulled Ayame into his arms, **"Its simple really, when you originally put the necklace on me, it bound my soul to that bitch's. When she and I became mates, the bond was even more solidified, to the point were our souls became one. When she chose to break that bond by mating with that peice of shit of a wolf, (glare) no offence, our souls were seperated, not only did it break our bond as mates, it also broke the control she had over me. Ayame now posseses the power to subdue me because she and I are now mates and our souls are bonded."** Kaede nodded, "It makes sence, but now on to more pressing matters. A rumor has just come into the village that an army of wolves has begun marching from the north. Apparently the leader and his mate are after an Inu-hanyou. My guess is that it is Koga and Kagome." Inuyasha sighed, but Sango spoke first, "What do you plan to do?" Inuyasha smirked at her, **"Isn't it obvious? If the wolf and his bitch want me, then they can have me. How far away are they?"**

"About three days."

**"Good, that gives me enough time to visit that bastard a brother of mine."**

"Sesshomaru? But why he wishes nothing better than to kill you and take the tetsusaiga."

**"True, but now that I have a mate and am no longer a hanyou he will give me a bit more respect. However, I want you and Miroku to warn the villagers to leave. I don't know how long it will take me to convince Sesshomaru to lend me some of his soldiers. Either way I want you and Miroku and Kaede to leave the village along with everyone else."**

"That's insane. You can do what you wish, but Miroku and I will protect this village to our last breath! This place is like a home to us and I will not let some fucking wolves, no offence Ayame-chan, drive us out."

**"Keh, whatever your death. But Ayame and I shall return in three days reinforcements or not." **

Everyone nodded as they went to sleep, Inuyasha slept with Ayame in his arms, Shippo sleeping peacefully in his new mother's arms. Already the kit had gotten to like the young woman and she in return adored the young child.

(The next day)

Inuyasha and his mate ran through the forest, they'd left the village at the break of dawn and were now more than half way to Sesshomaru's castle. Stopping only to eat they continued on the long, yet oddly uneventful journey.

**"I don't like this, its like all the youkai just got up and left...somethings not right..."**

"Yeah...you don't think..."

**"Anythig is possible, lets just hope they didn't."**

Just then a sudden rumble and an explosion later a mole-youkai stood before then. Without hesitation he scopped Ayame into his arms and leapt out of reach of the demon. **"Keh, spoke to soon." **He turned to the demon, **"You have three seconds to get out of my sight before I really lose my temper."**

"I have not come to fight, but to deliver a message, Lord Koga wishes to inform you that he and Naraku have joined forces, and they will destroy you and your brother. You have two days to surrender. If not, then you shall be destoyed, starting with the village." With that the mole-youkai departed before Inuyasha could give his responce. **"Fuck...things just went from bad to worse..."**

"What do we do now...?"

**"We get to Sesshomaru and convince him to help us...Like it or not, he will help. If there's anyone he hates more than me its Naraku, and I know he'll leap at the chance to kill that bastard."** Ayame nodded and together they took off towards sesshomaru's castle, and possibly their only chance at destroying Naraku. **(Don't forget Kaga, I mean Koga.)**

**DarkYasha: Well, there ya go, short, sweet and pointless, but it got some explanations and the plot twist out of the way. Now, what will happen? Will Sesshomaru help Inu? Will Koga and his army attack the unsuspecting village? And more importantly, will they ever untie Miroku? Find out next time on...what's the title again? (Director whispers something) Can't Go On... you bumbling idiot! Wait...FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! Now review Ganish commands you! Who is Ganish you ask, simple she is the eight handed elephant on the Simpsons' that Apu worships. I don't know if that's how you spell it, but that's the way its gonna be spelled until someone corrects me. **

**NOTE: I plan to finish this fic by the end of this year. But fear not! I will be creating more Inu/Ayame fics, some good, some bad...(In the tragic way, not the quality.) In the meantime, enjoy the rest of my fics.**

**Disclamer: I do not, in any way, shape or form own Inuyasha. I only own the plot and some new attacks that will appear in later chapters.**

**Responces: **

Water81**: Keh, don't worry about it, on I have about 500 visits, but only six reviews so don't worry about it. I whole hartedly forgive you.**

Shadow Prince Asce: **Yeah, I will update every 2 days but after chapter 4 it will take a while for chapter 5 because I'm still not done with it, but it will be long and it will have a lemon.**

inuyashasgirl4eva333**: I'm glad you liked the story, Honestly I don't know what I'd do without the support of you or any of my other reviewers so thanks a bunch!**

SaturnStarcatcher/ StarcatcherAD**:Well...now I know that one can have two faces that contradict one another, however I am not one to judge, so if you have more than one personality, more power to ya! I just have one request...lay of the pixy sticks.**

Kiyana Va Sala**: Thanks man, your review was valuable and actually it was the one that mentioned the problem about the lemon, so thanks and I feel honored that you like my story. (Still cowers in fear, I mean Intimidation.)**

Sesshomarumyhero**: (Mimicking Miroku) Believe me my dearest, I had no intention of offending a beauty such as yourself. Now if you would be as kind as to check your e-mail, I have a question to ask of you. No, it is not if you would bare my child...Unless the answer is yes, in which case that is my question (Sexy Growl). (No, this is not harassment, so please don't sue me. You wouldn't get much anyway...)**Sleeping Shadow**: Yeah...Sorry 'bout that. Well, I already gave the proper adress, so just follow the instructions.**

jet**: Uhmm. Thanks and well, just read the instructions.**

HiresX**: Thanks, just follow the instructions and you'll be reading the lemon in no time.**

historychica**: Thanks! I really do feel honored, not only because I'm the first person you reviwed using your ahhmm...profile? But because you just took the time to read my story and review. So thank you. As for your inspiration about creating a story, I have a bunch of story ideas that I don't plan on using. I can give you one to start off and you can call it your own since I have too many stories right now. Think about it, then either riview me with your responce, or e-mail me.**

ayame hot**: Yes, she is hot, I don't know about being the hottest one in the series, but she is increadibly hot. (Sexy Growl.)**


	4. Alliance

**KuroiYasha: Well, Yes, I am back, no...I am not dead, I just changed my name now my name really means Darkness Demon. But might as well be...I swear if I have to keep writting lemons by memory, I won't be able to make them any better. Well, that's why I'll wait till next chapter for another lemon...can anyone say threesome? Actually maybe not, depends on what you all feel on it. Now this chapter may start off boring, but I promise that it will indeed get better. So now off with the story!**

_**LW: (Lime warning!) Not very graphic but it is enough to arouse. Stay away from the lubricant...**_

_**Can't Go On... By: KuroiYasha**_

_**Chapter 4: Alliance**_

"Are you sure...?"

**"You think I'm fucking stupid? I know what I heard , listen they are going to attack. Knowing Naraku he will betray The two idiots who teamed up with him, I know kagome will give him the final shards. If that happens he will become a full demon and then I don't think well be able to stop him..."**

"You underestimate my power little brother."

**"Keh, your weak. You haven't even been able to kill me."**

"That is because this Sesshomaru has been holding back on his weakling of a brother."

Inuyasha snorted as he walked away from his older brother with his mate in his arms, "**Keh say what you will, eventually they will come here and they will attack you. Now you have two choices. You can either help me and together we can stop them, or you can stay here in your fancy castle and get your arrogant son of a bitch ass killed. Your choice, either way I get something out of it."**

"_Inuyasha..._I don't think that's how you should talk to your brother!"

Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss as his brother in a rare show of emotion smiled, "Your mate is smart. Why she chose you is beyond my comprehension."

**"Fuck you! At least I have a mate! Ha, take that asshole."**

Sesshomaru sighed as he began to feel a headache comming on, _'Why must he be such a baka.._' "Inuyasha your stupidity continues to astound me. This Sesshomaru has found a woman sutable to be my mate. However due to certain circumstances I am unable to make her mine...But she will be soon."

Inuyasha scoffed at his responce, **"Keh, whatever..."** Ayame sighed at his responce. Her mate could be very stubborn. Currently he was pacing back and forth, which proved to be difficult due to the fact that she was currently wrapped up in his embrace, which meant that for every step he took she was forced to take three. "Uhmmm...Inu?"

**"What?"**

"Do you think you could let me...ummm...go?"

**"No."**

"I'm not gonna run away."

**"How do I know?"**

"Because baka I love..." She cought herself as she blushed at the fact that she'd admited her feelings for him in front of Sesshomaru the inu-taisho of the west.Inuyasha smirked as he kissed her lightly on the lips,** "I know you do..."**

"If I am not mistaken I belive that you came here for business, not pleasure." This effectivly ruined the moment that Inuyasha and Ayame had been sharing. This only resulted in Ayame giggling as inuyasha grumbled about castrating his brother. **"So are you gonna help or what?"**

Sesshomaru rose from behind his desk as he strode over to the window that gave him a view of the western lands as far as his eyes could see. "Believe it or not little brother. Half of this land is in your name. Albeit I have no reason to tell you, I decided that since you have accended from the pitiful state of a hanyou and have found yourself a mate it was time for you to take responcebility. So therefor, from this day on you shall be the joint ruler of the western terretories." Inuyasha gaped visably at his brother, but still his tone of voice remained the same.

**"That still doesn't answer my question."**

"Use your head baka! If you have control of a portion of the western lands, then what do you also control?" Inuyasha pondered his responce, besides being forced to deal with trivial arguments and petty theives what else did he have control and juristiction over? Crops, live stock, and...** _"Humans...?_ I can't use humans to battle youkai!"** Sesshomaru nodded, "A valid point, it seems that your smarter than you appear. (Snarl) But you can use the youkai."

**"Y..Youkai! _YOUKAI?_ I'm a fucking hanyou! They won't obey me!"**

"Actually your a yui-hanyou."

**"A what!"**

"A yui-hanyou. A superior hanyou if you prefer. As you can remember from the accounts of your former wench and your friends the slayer and the monk, when a hanyou's life is threatened to a certain extent, this being near the brink of death, their demon blood takes over. Normally, they would become relentless killing machines, you were no exception. However, for some unknown reason the tetsusaiga was able to help you complete the transformation known as 'metamorphosis' or the change into something greater. In this process your full demon is released, however being half human you are able to keep the reasoning and emotions that you posses as a regular human/hanyou. In short you posses the power than can only be obtained when your a full demon, without the mindlesskilling sprees. This is something few hanyou's ever accomplish. In fact, I think your the first hanyou to accend in more than a century."

Sesshomaru left the window and walked back to his desk as he withdrew a patchment from the desk and began to write in his own special japanese characters that he barely understood, "Here take this scroll to the nearby village. It is adressed to Akurei, the head youkai of the village." Inuyasha nodded as he took the scroll and handed it to his mate, who placed in the pockets of her hamaka. **"What does it say?"** Sesshomaru mearly waved the question off, "You shall know once you get there. I shall warn you, you may encounter some resistance. Try not to kill them all." Inuyasha smirked at his brothers annoyed plea. **"Keh, only the ones stupid enough to attack me."** Sesshomaru bit back his dry remark and he just waved his brother away,

"Just take the scroll to Akurei. Now leave, thanks to you I now have to prepare for war."

**"Your welcome."**

"Leave."

**"You can't tell me what to do..."** A sudden burst of acid from Sesshomaru's claws sent Inuyasha and Ayame out the door, **"I left cause I wanted to not because you made me...!"** Came Inuyasha's yell from outside. Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down and rang for Jaken, "JAKEN! Tea."

888888

Outside Inuyasha and Ayame were surprised to find Sango and Miroku waiting for them. **"I thought you guys said you were going to stay and protect the village." **Sango shook her head as she rose and walked over to them, "Can't really protect something if there's no one there to protect." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, **"What do you mean? Were did they go?"** Miroku took over this time, "They left to a nearby village. Kaede said that she would put a barrier around all the villigers. As soon as the wolves are gone, they shall return." Sango took a quick look around, "I take it Sesshomaru decided not to help." Inuyasha was about to answer when Ayame answered for him,

"Actually he did help."

"How so?"

"He gave us a scroll."

"A scroll?"

"Yes, we are suppost to give it to a demon named Akurei in the nearby village."

"And how is that suppost to help?"

**"Because I am now the joint ruler of the western lands. And the place were this village resides is now under my juristiction."** **  
**Sango shook her head, "You mean...that you are now Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smirked and nodded, "But you can still call me Inuyasha." Both of them nodded, **"Right well I think we should get going. If were lucky we might be able to reach the village before nightfall." **Sure enough no sooner had the sun set that they reached the top of the hill that overlooked the village. As they approached they could tell that the villigers were aware that they were approaching. They had just entered the villege when they were surrounded by youkai soldiers.

"State your names and business!" One of the youkai soldiers commanded. Ayame stepped forward, "My name Ayame and this is my mate Inuyasha, and these are our companions Sango and Miroku. We mean you no harm, we are just looking for Akurei." A single soldier stepped forward,

"What do you want with Akurei-sama?"

"We just came to deliver a messege to him."

"If this is about joining Naraku's forces we have already rejected his proposition."

"No, our messege is from..." Inuyasha had enough, he pulled Ayame behind him as he stepped forward, **"Take me to Akurei now!"** he growled at the youkai. "Under who's orders?" Inuyasha smirked as he drew tetsusaiga, **"Under the orders of Lord Inuyasha Tsumetai. Ruler of half the western lands."** The youkai paled considerably, "I-I-Inuyasha? You are the one that Naraku and his forces are after. Leave this village at once." This only served to piss Inuyasha off, **"Hell no. Now take me to Akurei before things get ugly."** They youkai didn't seem intimidated by the way they held their weapons, "You can't take us all hanyou." Inuyasha gave them a deadly smile as he felt the familiar surge of demonic power course through his body, **"Watch me..." **Before the youkai could react Inuyasha was infront of the first soldier, nobody saw what happend except a pair of green eyes that watched from the roof of a nearby hut. As the body went flying another fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as Inuyasha's fist connected with the back of the youkai's head.

"What the hell?"

"Where is he!"

"I don't know!"

"AGHHHHH!"

"Damn he's picking us off one by one!"

"Re-group!"

**"Hahahaha! Take me to Akurei or I shall stop holding back!"**

"Never!"

**"So be it."**

Again a soldier flew in the air, except this time he collided violently with a hut as the hut caved in aroung him. Soon after another was sent hurling into the base of a nearby tree. Only one youkai was left. The villagers stared with awe at the speed and power the demon possesed, none of them had ever seen such power with the exception of their protector Akurei. Inuuyasha appered in front of the young youkai, **"Now will you take me to Akurei or will I have to torture you?"** The youkai quivered but did not relent, "Never. I shall protect Akurei-sama if I have to lose my life to keep him safe!" Inuyasha nodded, **"Your loyal. I respect that. However, you shall have to join your friends. Nice meeting you, I'll see you when you wake up."** the soldier closed his eyes as he awaited the fist that would send him into the world of sleep. But it never came...He heard gasps as he heard the sound of a fist connecting with something that sounded like a face. Opening his eyes he saw that before him stood a man dressed in a black hamaka and haiori. The golden hawk that was imbeded in the back was all that was needed to confirm his guesses. "A-Akurei-sama?" He took a look around but was surprised that he couldn't be found, "What happend to..." His reply was cut short when he heard a vicious roar errupt from a fallen hut that he never saw. **"So your Akurei...I must say I'm impressed, I never met another hanyou that could deal that kind of damage."** Inuyasha steped out of the pile of ruble a smirk on his face and a flare in his eyes. "Who are you and why have you attacked my men?" Inuyasha raised his arms in a sign of peace, **"I only used force because your men refused to take me to you. I am Inuyasha Tsumetai. Ruler of half the western lands. Ayame hand me the scroll please." **Ayame nodded as she handed her mate the scroll. Akurei took the scroll but not before giving the group of travelers an untrusting look. After a few minutes he rolled up the scroll and placed it in the folds of his hamaka. "It would seem that you were telling the truth, however that is no excuse for the violence you have shown. As Sesshomaru-san requestes we will aid you. However, my mens lives matter to me. Yours does not. Is that understood?" Inuyasha smirked as he shook Akurei's outstetched hand, **"Keh, likewise."** Akurei smiled at his responce. "Very well, come. Dinnertime approaches, you shall stay in the hotel. Kibu!" The soldier that Akurei had saved rushed to his masters side, "Take them to their rooms. Judging from their scents The yui-hanyou and the wolf youkai must be in one room and the monk and the slayer in another." Sango blushed at his words, "Why do I have to be with the hentai?" Akurei smirked as he approached her and took a deep breath, "Because you reak of him..." Sango if possible blushed harder. Inuyasha, as it was later known did not stop laughing for a full three hours. People in the village would have believed that he would have continued laughing had he not been knocked out by the slayer and the monk.

888888888

Later

Ayame sighed as she sank into the sothingly boiling water of the hot spring. She'd asked if Sango wished to join her, but she said something about having to castrate a certain monk for not keeping his hands to himself and as a result she was stuck sharing a room with him. Secretly Ayame knew that the slayer and the monk both had feelings for one another. Inuyasha snuk up on his mate with the stealth that he had worked on increasing when he use to watch Kagome while she bathed. Slowly he removed his clothing as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ayame jumped when she felt a pair of arms grab her, but relaxed quickly when she recognized her mate's scent. He was so quiet that she never heard him, and she was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to recognize his scent. Quickly and quietly he entered the spring, his arms still wrapped around Ayame's slender body. "Mmhh...what are you up to...?" Inuyasha smirked as he whisped in her ear, his hot breath tickling the hairs on the cabk of her neck as he planted feather soft kisses on the side of her neck, "You'll find out..." Ayame let out a low moan when she felt his hard member begin to rub against her tight ass. Then he took her breasts each in one hand and began to slowly massage them, never ceasing his asault on her prosterior. Before she could move herself into a more pleasureable position she let out a loud throaty moan when she felt Inuyasha's finger enter her slits. **"How bad do you want to cum?"** Inuyasha questioned her as he inserted another finger into her tight and warm sex. Ayame gasped and rocked her body back and forth against his hand as his other hand left her breast and began to rub the little nub that made her feel as if she was going to die from pure pleasure. "I-I-Inuyasha...please...I need, OH KAMI...!" She yelled as she felt the familiar burning sensation in the pit of her stomach, Inuyasha began to move his fingers in a faster rythem as he began to rub her nub a bit more agressively and rapidly. Ayame let out a final loud very crude version of what he guessed was suppost to be his name as she released her bittersweet fluids in his hand which he gladly licked clean. Ayame sighe as she feel limp against his body and she edged her hand closer to his manhood, wanting to give him the same pleasure he'd just given her. And she was completly surprised when she felt that he had gone limp. "When did..." Inuyasha laughed as she finally realized that he himself was breathing hard from his release, **"Right about the same time you did. Kami-sama...you really know how to move your hips don't you?"** Ayame blushed lightly but kissed her mate. "What's going to happen tomorrow?" Instantly Inuyasha grew serious as he wrapped his arms around Ayame possesively, **"I'm going to kill Koga, Naraku and that bitch Kagome. Then, I plan to start a family...I'd say fifteen pups should be enough."** Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at Ayame's paled face. _**'In all seriousness though,**' _he thought to himself_ **'I will protect you Ayame. Even if I have to sacrifise my own life to do it.'**_

**KuroiYasha: Well, there you go chapter 4, next chapter will be the fight between Inuyasha's forces and Naraku's/Koga's allied forces. Now... REVIEW GANISH COMMANDS YOU!**

Reviewer thanks and Responces: I'd Like to thank...

shadow-chan: **Worry not, No one is as big a pervert as I am...why just as Emi how perverted I am. Anyway, there you go, a lime. Next chapter will have a full fledged lemon. The link is up, I don't know if it works...I hope it does...  
****  
**Sesshomarumyhero : **Yeah, no one will ever know...except me that is...I'm holding you to your answer remember that!  
**  
StarcatcherAD: **Too bad EA is gone...I sorta liked her...in a hyper, uber rhobust sort of way...Anyway, yeah it got removed, but luckly after this chapter is done in about three days I should be able to finish Chapter 5. And if EA ever comes back, tell her that sugar don't make you like Kags...Uhm Cats do...I think...**

Water81: **Huh, thanks for the review. Actually this story was already posted, but it got removed, so all I'm doing is re-coping them, occasionally adding more things. Anyway THANKS!**

Sleep: **Well, I'm glad that you think so higly of my story, I plan on updating at least once a month, however this fic is almost over. But thanks for your support nonetheless.**

Drake Clawfang: **Well, its not surprising that you haven't read many Inuyasha/Ayame pairings, due to the fact that there are probably only a hundred in exsistance on various different sites I've gone to. Well, thanks for your appreciation of my lemon, it took me a while, but I was able to get most of the emotions and actions in with amazing accuracy, so thanks!**

Shadow Prince Asce: **I'm glad you enjoyed my story, true that there are few Inu/Ayame fics, but I pride myself in mine being _my_ only highly successful fan fics. If you want to read other good ones, you should read the stories that **inuyashasgirl4eva333 **writes, I think there excelent.  
**inuyashasgirl4eva333: **Thanks for your support, I think that you are also one of my loyal original reviewers, I'm still awaiting your responce, and if it didn't reach you so help me god I will destroy this computer!**

Kiyana Va Sala: **Thanks for your review, yes, osuwari made its grand return, but i believe that Ayame is a kinder more gentle soul than Kagome will ever be, which is why she hasn't used it in since it was introduced that she has the ability to do so. As for your request on being my beta, I'd be honored if you would, I will send you the next chapter for you to read, edit, and tell me how to fix it in whatever way shape or form you see fit.  
**Icene: **OMFG! I can't believe you like my name! I don't even like my name, because of what it means people expect me to be all well educated and it pisses me off! But none of this is directed at you. Thanks for your review!**

**NOTE! THIS FANFIC IF NEAR ITS END, IT ONLY HAVE ABOUT TWO MORE CHAPTER AND AN EPILOGE. I WILL TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, THEREHENCE THE TITLE _CAN'T GO ON..._ HOWEVER I WILL BE MAKING ALTERNATE ENDINGS SOME OF THEM HAPPY, SOME NOT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME UNTIL NEXT TIME THIS IS KuroiYasha, (Yes I changed my name. Still the same author, but with a different pen name.) **


	5. Battle

**_KuroiYasha:_** **Hahaha, I'm back, with that's right another invitation of chaos and death. As promised this chapter will be lemony-limey, and you will have to go to my bio page to go read the lemon version. Again, its not 'Important' per say, but, it is very enjoyable and possibly my best lemon, and it is dedicated to Emi who without her constant suport I probably would be hanging from the ceiling right about now. Yeah, I have issues also, you can all thank the insiration to "La Blue Girl" the best hentai anime to ever grace the earth. Anyaway here we go. Oh, I suggest that you all download Disturbed's "Voices". And with that, enjoy The UBER LONG chapter 5.  
**  
**_Can't Go On...  
Chapter 5: Battle  
By KuroiYasha_  
_(Cirtisy Goodness, Under 15 don't read!)_  
**  
The village was peaceful, all was at peace and not a creature was stirring...None of them were prepared for the sudden attack. Cries errupted as wave after wave of mindless youkai ravaged the village, mercilessly slaughtering all those that stood in their way. No one was spared.

As the youkai finished ripping the delicious flesh of their victims, a loud horn sounded, as all the youkai parted to let their commanding youkai through the now demolished village, "REPORT!" A leopard youkai approached their leader, "It is not here lord Koga, but my men are rejuvenated from their feeding and are ready and willing to proceed to the next village on the base of that mountain." Koga nodded and was about to issue the command to send the wave of youkai, when a silkily smooth voice answered instead.  
"No need for that. If you do that all that will result is the youkai being slaughtered and the enemy alerted of our presence. No I think instead we will all march towards the village as a group. It will make them less likely of defeating us." Both men bowed at the baboon youkai that emerged from the woods, "King Naraku. I regret to inform you that the heart of your incarnations do not reside in this village." The leopard youkai informed, "That is alright, Kagura and Kanna are not of any threat.However Inuyasha is even more of a problem and his ascension into a yui-hanyou is even more of a problem. However, if we focus on him, he will be unable to defeat us."

"What about Sesshomaru-sama?"

"The great tai youkai is of no threat. Interestingly enough he did just as I expected him to, he went straight to Akurei's village."

"So what about him? Is he a threat?"

"Yes and no, if we don't kill him fast his mate will aid him and then they shall be almost as troublesome as Inuyasha. Do not underestimate them."

"Yes King Naraku."

"By the way Koga. Has the yami-miko returned with the shikon?"

"No my lord, but she left a few days ago, so she should be back any moment, especially since she has mastered teleportation thanks to your infinite power my lord." Naraku nodded as he began to laugh, "Yes, everything is going according to plan. Now let us march...TOWARDS THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL HUMANS AND HANYOU'S!" Growls and shouts of approval exploded the moment he finished his victory speech.

9999999 At the Village 9999999

Inuyasha growled in frustration. He'd been trying to teach the warriors of the village more effective methods of fighting. Yet all they managed to do was trip up on one another and only led to the whole group falling on one another. Of the hundred youkai, only a handful could execute the techniques that he taught Akurei, his mate Emi, His own mate Ayame, Kibu and Suteru. Sesshomaru and his army of trained youkai had arrived a few hours ago, before dawn broke. Much to his surprise (and anger) Kagura and Kanna came with him. Sesshomaru explained that the reason he did not arrive earlier was because he went after Naraku's forces to free his future mate and her sister from Naraku. After much yelling and several fights later Inuyasha accepted Kagura as his sister-in-law. Ayame giggled at her mate's frustration. Not only were the youkai unable to keep up with him, but also they were clearly out of his league.

Silently she walked up behind him as she embraced him, "I think that's enough. They can't keep up with you. They need some rest." Inuyasha snorted as the last youkai collapsed, the ones that could keep up with him had left the moment the youkai began to pass out.** "Keh, their youkai not fucking humans! They should be able to handle more. At this rate, we'll be lucky to survive a half hour against Naraku's forces!" **Ayame rolled her yes at her mate's obvious irritation. "I agree, but they aren't use to such rigorous training. They are a peaceful village. Just let them rest." Inuyasha gave her a look, then sighed figuring she had a point, **"Your right. I'll give them a rest." **Ayame smiled at her mate, but she yelped in surprise when he swept her up in his arms bridal style as he began walking towards the hut that they shared. **"But you won't be so lucky..." **She was about to protest when Inuyasha's wonderful lips silenced her. She could feel his chiseled muscles against her skin because he'd removed his shirt when he began the training. She didn't know when he removed her shirt, but the next thing she knew his oh-so-pleasurably rough hands were teasing her breasts as her nipples hardened and she began to get wet.

(Insert Lemon here. Again, go to my profile and the link will be at the very beginning, before my description.)

Neither had the energy to move, so Inuyasha collapsed as Ayame feel unconscious on his chest, he somehow managed to drag a cover over their naked bodies as sleep came over them.

8888 Later 8888

777 Around Noon 777

Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of people running and yelling. He rose on his elbows and turned to find his mate deep asleep. He tried to wake her, but she was as stubborn as he was and just rolled over mumbling something that in his ears sounded like, "Five more minutes mom..." He couldn't help but smile, standing quietly he sressed and stepped out of the hut they shared. Instantly he recognized that the battle was almost here, the male youkai were running around franticly, setting up a barricade and gathering their weapons. 'Fuck...where's fluffs?' He garbbed the first youkai that was unfortunate enough to cross his path,

**"Where is Fluf...Sesshomaru?"**

"Oh...Inuyasha-sama your awake. Huh? Oh yes, Sesshomaru-sama is in the center of the hut along with Lord Akurei, his mate Emi-sama, Miroku-sama, and Sango-sama. They are discussing battle stratagies, they are awaiting you."

Inuyasha nodded as he let the soldier go and walked towards the center of the village. No sooner had he reached the hut that Miroku and Sango stepped out, "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Akurei sama are expecting you." He nodded again as he stepped into the hut. There in the hut was Sesshomaru, dressed as always. Akurei and his mate Emi were wearing identical outfits of Midnight Blue. "Good, you've arrived Inuyasha. Have a seat." Inuyasha sat on the nearby chair, "As you can tell, we are preparing for battle. We've gathered many soldiers and have errected a barricade as well as gathered weapons. Still knowing Naraku, he'll have a hundred fold the soldiers we have. Still we shall win this battle, this Sesshomaru and Akurei are certain that you will be able to protect the forces that we assign you. That being the case, you are in charge of the main forces, Akurei and emi are focusing on the right, and the monk and slayer are on the left."

**"What about you? 'Cause if your keeping your lazy aristrocatic ass here, I might as well kill you now!"**

"Be calm baka, I have no intention of remaining idle. I am going with my mate and meeting the enemy by air. I trust that you can keep the village safe. Do not fail me Inuyasha."

**"Keh, you do your part, I'll do mine."** With that Sesshomaru left the hut as he prepared for battle.

Inuyasha snarled when the wind brought in the scent of fear. **"Keh, If their afraid now, they'll be pissing their pants when the enemy arrives."** Akurei smirked, as Emi gave Inuyasha a bitter smile at his responce,

"Battle can be a frightning thing. Especially when one knows they won't survive."

**"What do you mean?"**

"Think about it Inuyasha-san." Akurei answered this time, "Most of these men haven't even been in combat, much less a war."

**"Then why are you fighting?"**

"When my father ruled the southern lands he dreamed of life as it is here. A place where youkai, hanyou and humans could live in peace and harmony. After my father was de-throned and killed. I sought revenge, once I had achieved it I didn't know what to do. I remembered that my father had once told me of his dream. So I sought to achieve it in his memory. We fight not because Sesshomaru-sama told us to. Quite frankly I would kill the arrogant bastard myself if given the chance. Still we fight because Naraku stands for everything this village is against, and we cannot exsist as long as one as Naraku exsists. That is why we fight, but the more important question is..._Why do you?_"

With that both Akurei and Emi stepped out of the hut, leaving the yui-hanyou to figure out why he himself fought, **'_Keh, simple. To get revenge on that bitch...and...to make the world safe for Ayame and my future pups...'_**Inuyasha stared at the retreating backs of the two mates,_ **'Kill Fluffs huh? Heh, I guess we have more in common than you thought.'** _Inuyasha was just starting to relax when he heard the sounds of explosions, as the scent of death and blood filled the air. **_'Shit so soon? Shit Fluffs don't you have any tact?"_** But Inuyasha had no time to chew out his bastard of a brother, **"MAIN FORCES GATHER! ARCHERS TO YOUR POSTS!"**

The Archers mobalized at the command, eaxh placing, his/herself in a strategic position. He heard the youkai approaching before he saw them, **"Damn it, Sesshomaru's forces failed to halt the enemy. Okay plan B, SWORDMEN GATHER!" **Instantly about 15 youkai gathered around him including Ayame,** "Ayame this is no place for you, go with the villigers and seek shelter."** Ayame gave him a look as she rolled her eyes, "What and let you have all the fun? Dream on Koi." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. The enemy was drawing closer, "Inuyasha-sama!" Inuyasha turned to see a couple of the miko's running towards him, a basket tied to each of their backs, "Here are the blessed arrows you requsted Inuyasha-sama. We have placed Ofudas on each of them, they will activate as soon as demon blood touches them." Inuyasha nodded as he handed the arrows over to a soldier who began distributing the arrows among the archers. Soon the scents of the enemy reached his nose, **"NOW ARCHERS OPEN FIRE! FIRE AT WILL!"**

The instant these words left his lips a thick swarm of arrows filled the air as the arrows connected with oncoming swarm of youkai. Still it didn't even make a dent in the huge swarm of youkai. All to soon the youkai collided with the barricade, **"Alright, the instant they break through I'll release my windscar, before the smoke clears launch you attacks. Don't stop, kill anything that doesn't seem remotely human. Got it?"** They all nodded as they took up their battle stances, **"Good, **(Crack) **now give them hell!"**Inuyasha drew his sword as it transformed into the gleaming fang of his father. With a sickening crack the barricade collapsed, **"Keh, DIE YOU DAMN BASTARDS!_ KAZE NO KIZU!_"** The blades of destructive light consumed the youksi that were unfortunate enough to be in front. The aatck had also created a cloud of dust and smoke that confused the youkai, allowing inuyasha's forces to attack.

"SHI NO FUBUKI!"

"KIRITSUKERU NO GOMON!"

"YUDOKUNO KIRIKIZU!"

"SAISHU KITSUKERU"

The attacks flew one after the other wiping out waves of youkai, the youkai couldn't defend themselves against the brutal onslaught, except for one...

Three of his men were incinerated opon attemting to slay him, and his babbon pelt remained unstained, "Why Inuyasha-sama, what a surprise to find you here." Inuyasha froze in his tracks as he saw the baboon youkai from hell. **"Naraku..."** A smile graced Naraku's lips, "Well, now that I'm here I might as well destroy you, you interfering pest!" Inuyasha was expecting to see naraku slow as all his other opponents did. However, if anything, Naraku's attack speed up. Inuyasha had no time to dodge the tenticle that threatened to penetrate his chest, "TSUKIYABURENAI!" Inuyasha heard yelled as Naraku's tentacle disintegrated the moment it connected with the barrier that was placed around him. Suddenly Akurei and Emi leapt in a defensive pose in front of him. "Are you alright Inuyasha-san?" Inuyasha nodded at Emi, "Right then, Emi take Inuyasha with you and help destroy the remaining youkai. The monk and slayer were forced to retreat due to injuries and the mikos barrier around the hotel won't hold forever."

**"Wait! What are planning on doing?"**

"I'm gonna get rid of this monkey once and for all. If I remember correctly a wolf was commanding the swarm of youkai's that managed to make the monk and slayer retreat."

**"Koga..."**

"I'm assuming you want your revenge. Go, I'll handle Naraku."

Inuyasha nodded as he took off towards the left side of the village.

77777** Akurei's POV **77777

**(Begin Battle Theme "Voices" By Disturbed)**

I dodged a tenticle as the hanyou Naraku launched them at me one by one.

_So, _

_Are you breathing?_

I knew I couldn't keep dodging forever. Sure enough I let out a hiss of pain as one of Naraku's tentacles ripped into my left side.

_So, _

_Are you breathing?_

_Now, Now!_

'If I keep this up much longer I'm gonna bleed to death.' So I took a swipe at the next tentacle that approached me, "SAISHU KITSUKERU"

_Are you breathing?_

This only made things worse. Opon being severed, the split tenticle became another extension of Naraku's being. Now he was shotting even more tenticles at speeds that I could barely dodge.

_So, _

_Are you breathing? _

_Now?_

I had to aatck, it was my only shot at survival. I saw Emi sneaking around Naraku's back, "_KORI BAKUHATSU_!" An explosion of ice shards hit Naraku's back as he was distracted long enough for me to attack.

_Wake up are you alive? Will you listen to me? _

_I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now! Someone is gonna die when you listen to me! _

_Let the living die! Let the living die! _

I began to charge my youki into Kodokuha, it began to transform into a larger sword as swirls of dark energy began to swirl around it. "KAIMETSU-TEKINA BAKUHATSU!"

_Say, _

_Wake up are you alive? Will you listen to me? _

_I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now! Someone is gonna die when you listen to me! _

_Let the living die! Let the living die! _

The ball of dark negative youki collided with his chest and created a violent explosion that flung Naraku into a abandoned hut. I approached the supposedly dead Naraku. That was my first mistake.

_Say, _

_Are you breathing now? Do the wicked see you? _

_You still breathing, You're making me known. _

_Are you breathing now? Do the wicked see you? You still breathing? _

A tentacle shot out, which I dodged, but not entirely as another pain errupted in my right side. "JUST DIE ALREADY! KAIMETSU-TEKINA BAKUHATSU!"

_So, what's up I wonder why do you listen to me? I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now! _

_Insane, you're gonna die when you listen to me! _

_Let the living die! Let the living die! _

Again the blast connected with his body, effectivly blowing off his arm and leg. "Hold it right there!" I turned to the direction of the voice, and my blood ran cold.

_Say, _

_So, what's up I wonder why do you listen to me? I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now! _

_Insane, you're gonna die when you listen to me! _

_Let the living die! Let the living die! _

There stood Koga, the prince of the Northern Wolf Tribe. Normally this wouldn't have mattered to me, but the person he held in his arms did, "EMI!"

_Say, _

_Are you breathing now? _

_Do the wicked see you? _

_You still breathing? _

_You're making me known. _

_Are you breathing now? _

_Do the wicked see you? _

_You still breathing! _

"Let her go you asshole!" The wolf just scoffed as he pulled a blade to her neck, "Drop the sword and she won't get hurt." I looked to Emi and saw fear in them, _"Akurei Please Help!"_

_(Voices)_

_Can you imagine I could I come with you?_

_No One Will Ever know._

_How would I choose if I could?_

_How come I loved you anyway._

_So come on be a pal._

_And tell me what you are going to do?_

I dropped my weapon and that was my final mistake. I felt a tenticle pierce my chest and could feel the poison miasma begin to course through my system. _"How...can..."_ I turned to see Naraku was fully regenerated and was even more powerful than normal.

_Save me God..._

_(Echo) God...God...God...God...God...God...God...God...God...God..._

I felt the surroundings go cold, _'At least Emi is safe..._' I thought as I turned to see that Emi was no longer in Koga's arms, instead there was a yami-miko. "Wow, who'd have thought that the son of the former Great Demon of the South Akurei would be so easy to trick." I heard Koga taunt, "You...bastard..." I croaked as blood began to fill my mouth.

_I can hear the voice but I don't want to listen, Strap me down and tell me I'll be alright, _

_I can feel the subliminal need to be one with the voice and make everything go. _

"AKUREI!" I turned my head to see the real Emi, Inuyasha, his mate Ayame, Kagura, and Sesshomaru were by her side. "E...Emi..." I whispered as Naraku withdrew his tenticle. **"KAZE NO KIZU!"** I heard Inuyasha yell to ward off Naraku as Emi ran to my side.

_I can hear the voice but I don't want to listen, Strap me down and tell me I'll be alright _

_I can feel the subliminal need to be one with the voice and make everything alright! _

"Akurei...please...speak to me...you can't die...I won't let you...Please..." I heard Emi begin to cry, "I...I'm...not...dead yet..." Emi, obviously relieved that I was alive hugged me mercilessly, "But...I will be...if you don't...ease...up..." She let go slightly, but not alot. I looked around, everyone seemed relieved, except for Sesshomaru, that guy has no expressions. The one that caught my intrest the most was Inuyasha's...he was beyond pissed. He was glaring at the yami-miko so hard I was surprised she wasn't melting. **"That is a new low even for you bitch."** The miko didn't seem phased, in fact she just smiled. Naraku walked to their side as well. **"And why aren't you dead? I saw Akurei blast you twice with a powerful attack."** Naraku smiled as he pulled out the completed Shikon no Tama. "Because as long as I have this...I am Immortal."

_Are you breathing now? Do the wicked see you? _

_You still breathing? You're making me known? _

_Are you breathing now? Do the wicked see you? _

_You still breathing! _

"No...your...not...there is one attack that can kill you." I whispered, Emi's eyes widdened, "No Akurei you can't! I won't let you!" Inuyasha seemed confused, and being the king of tact that he is he obviously voiced it,

**"What in the fuck are you talking about?"**

"He's thinking of sacraficing his life force in one attack that will summon the very flames of hell to disintegrate the enemy."

**"He can do that!"**

"And...I...will...!" I had slowly rising to my feet, I didn't have much time left. I was begining to lose the feeling in my body.

"No Akurei, you can't! Please..."

"Emi...you know I love you...and that I wouldn't do this if I felt there was another way. Your still young you can still find another."

"You don't understand. I love you and only you! Please!"

"I'm sorry...I must..." I raised my sword as my entire youki and life force bagan to flow into it. Suddenly Emi grabbed onto me,

"Then take me with you."

"No, Emi!"

"Yes, if you die, then I want to die with you. I won't live without you understand!" I finally understood, she trully did love me beyond what I had expected. "Thank you Emi...Just let your youki and life flow into the sword." The Kodokuha began to glow a pitch black as I Brought it crashing down on the earth, "MATTAKU NO ZENMETSU...!"

_So..., _

_Are you breathing? _

Emi and I yelled together as flames rose from the earth, but then quickly dissapeared. We both fell to our knees, "I-Inu...yasha...remember...Naraku cannot be defeated by light...let your hate and anger flow into your sword...only then can he be destroyed entirely. Good luck...DIE NARAKU!" I yelled as the Kodokuha began to glow again.

_So..., _

_Do you breathe out now? _

"...SASERU!" We both yelled together as black flames errupted from the ground and consumed Naraku. Koga and the miko let out screams of pain as the fire burned them, but didn't consume them. "Now...Inuyasha...let the hate...destroy the one...you hate..." I pulled Emi into my chest as we fell to the ground. Never to awaken again.

_So..., _

_Are you breathing? _

666 Normal POV 666

**"Release my hate and let it flow into my sword...?"** Inuyasha didn't have time to ponder the questionas the tetsusaiga pulsed in his hand. Immediately memories began to to consume him. Kikyo betraying him, Kagome betraying him, and Akurei giving his life to help destroy Naraku. The hatered and anger began to swirl around the blade just as it had done for Akurei, **"KUROI TETSUSAIGA!"** He yelled as the tetsusaiga became pitch black and the fluff around the hilt turned a crimson red. He raised the sword as he aimed it at the pillar of flames that held Naraku. **"DIE ASS-MUNCH! KUROPPOI BAKRYUHA!"** The normal tornado of power that should have emerged was instead replaced by a spiraling dragon of red and blue flames. The moment the dragon connected with the pillar of black flames all hell broke loose.

_So..., _

_Do you breathe now! _

A violent explosion rocked the very earth as the flames shot out in every which way. The earth was scorched by the very heat emminating of the flames. Inuyasha grabbed Ayame as he dove to the ground to protect her from the flames. Even though his haiori was made to withstand flames even it was no match for the flames of hell. A yell of agony filled the air as Naraku's body was disintegrated by the attack. _"You haven't won yet Dog-shit! I'll be back for your head!"_ Inuyasha turned to see a retreating tornado as Koga took of with (Quite literally) his tail between his legs. **"YOU BETTER RUN WOLF SHIT CAUSE YOUR NEXT!"** He rose to his feet shakily as he turned to look around. The village was almost entirely destroyed, many hanyou's and youkai lay on the floor. Still, the main focus of everyone were the bodies of Akurei and Emi. All youkai, including the enemy, paid their respects to the fallen hanyou's for their sacrifice against Naraku.

A glimmer on the ground caught Inuyasha's eye. "What is it Inu?" Ayame asked as she watched her mate kneel down and pick something off the ground. **"Keh, so much for 'Immortal'."** He handed the shikon over to his brother to inspect, "Its the shikon. I suggest we give it to the hentai monk to guard, he is the only one here that can keep it from becoming tainted by evil." Inuyasha nodded as he headed off towards the hotel where Miroku rested and recovered his wounds along with his new wife, (He always called her that, and Inuyasha knew that it wouldn't be long before his nickname for her came true.) As He walked to the hotel he noticed the destruction...**"Keh, I gotta lot of work to do...I owe Akurei and Emi that much at least..."**

**KuroiYasha: Wow, very long, even without the lemon. Ok, thank you all that support my story even though it got removed...I swear I'm gonna kill that ass munch as soon as I find him...Anyhow Next chapter will be the final real chapter Koga VS Inuyasha...what will happen? Lots of death, angst, and tragety. NOW REVIEW FOR CONFUCIOUS, GANISH, BUDDAH, KAMI-SAMA, THE DALI LAMA, ALLAH, GOD and all those good people demand you to!**

**Responces:  
_D. Clawfang : _Thabks for your support man, However, true Kags is hot, still I don't personally find her to be **_The_**most attractive woman in the Anime, Personally I prefer Ayame and Kagura, maybe Sango. But then again that's just me. But if I had a choice I'd choose Emi! Love ya lots Emi!**

_Sesshomarumyhero: _Thank you again, I'm sure that without you I'd probably be dead, or insane, either way...thanks!  
**  
_StarcatcherAD:_ Poor...EA...Oh well, Thanks for your review, honestly yours are the ones I look forward to the most, always a good laugh! Can't wait for your next one!**

_shadow-chan:_ Wow, a new fan...haven't had one of those in a long time. Well thanks, I think I will ass...I mean add another lemon, it will serve to set the scene for the alternate ending. So thanks for your review!

_Shadow Prince Asce: _Heh, your stories can't be that bad...I've read worse...trust me...oh I've read stories so bad it makes you want to retch at how bad they are...honestly I thought I was getting stupider the longer i read it...(Shudder) Oh well, thanks for your review it is greatly appreciated!  
**  
Translations:  
**_Koi: **Lover, love, meant to be as to refering to a person.**_

Kaze no Kizu: **Windscar**

SHI NO FUBUKI: **Death's Blizzard**

_KIRITSUKERU NO GOMON: **Slash of Torture**_

_YUDOKUNO KIRIKIZU: **Toxic Slash**_

_SAISHU KITSUKERU: **Final Slash**_

_TSUKIYABURENAI_: **_Incapable of Being Penetrated (Barrier)_**

_KAIMETSU-TEKINA BAKUHATSU: **Completly Destructive Blast**_

_MATTAKU NO ZENMETSU SASERU: **Complete Anniliation**_

_KUROI TETSUSAIGA: **Black Tetsusaiga**_

_KUROPPOI BAKRYUHA: **Blackish Backlash Wave** _


	6. Farewell, My Love

**KuroiYasha: Well, Well, its been a long time huh? Yeah, I had no inspiration for how to come to the final chapter, and after much deliberation, I decided that I'd use the begining chapter of what was suppost to be my final fanfic, which was to be posted in about 3 years, but eh, I can always think of another one no? Anyways, I hope you all like it, it was done over several days, so it might be a tad choppy, some days i might have no motivation, and others I might be chack full of it, so here's hoping! Enjoy!**

_**Can't Go On...**_

_**By KuroiYasha**_

_**Chapter 6: Farewell, My Love.**_

The rain came down heavily on the head of the blood soaked hanyou. '_How...How could it end like this...? Why? Why didn't I see it sooner? Its my fault...its all my fault...'_ Inuyasha lay with his back to a fallen tree. Before him lay the lifeless bodies of those that had once been his friends and loved ones. Miroku lay facedown in a puddle of his own blood, the hand that had once held his kazanna was missing, and a deep gash ran across his chest and torso. Not to far away his lover and wife Sango lay, Hiraikotsu imbeded in her back. Peices of scattered fur was all that remained of Sesshomaru, the tensaiga and tokijin broken into shards beyond repair. And then there was her...His one true love...the woman that had bore him two pups and had cared for the one that was not hers. It had been the hardest to finish her. Yet...Yet, she herself had asked him to kill her. By sheer will, Ayame was able to summon the strength to tell him to free her from the control of the creature that controled her. Inuyasha took another look at her peaceful figure, her beautiful red hair fanned behind her, dressed in her most gorgeous kimono, that thought torn and blood stained, did not remove any of her beauty. The tetsusaiga lay implailed in her chest. All but his childeren had been infected. The others weren't so lucky. All had fallen victim to a mysterious parasite that controled its host. Yet, killing the master of the parasites wasn't enough. Each of the parasites had a free will of its own. Inuyasha looked up at the sky as his mind went back to how it had all begun...on that day four months ago, the day that Ayame bore him his second, and last child, Yuki.

-----------_Flashback_-----------

_The village was frantic. It was time for the head of the village's wife to give birth. The last time she had born him a child he went insane when the eldest miko and mid-wife had asked Inuyasha for hot water. Of coarse him not knowing who or what to do he did the only thing he knew how to do. He began barking out commands. Anyone that was unfortunate enough to cross his line of sight fell vitim to his commands. Worse, if you tried to tell him you couldn't do what he asked...he yelled. Loudly. **"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU FUCKING MEAN YOU CAN'T FUCKING HELP! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT IS MORE FUCKING IMPORTANT THAN GATHERING SOME FUCKING WATER FOR MY MATE THAT IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH TO MY FIRST PUP! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER TO THE WELL AND GATHER SOME FUCKING WATER!"** Inside the hut everyone except Ayame sighed at Inuyasha's screames of fury and anger. "Remind me why we chose him as village leader?"_

_"Cause it was either him or Miroku?"_

_"Why did Miroku-sama lose again?"_

_"Well, Miroku had the lead, until the hentai in him got the best of him. He proclaimed that once a year all the young women in the village were to 'Service' him. I swear to Kami, I had such a workout kicking his hentai ass. I don't know why I agreed to amry him."_

_"B...Bec...Because...you love...him...Now...quit blabb...ing...and...GET THIS DEMON OUT OF ME!"_

_Sango raised her eyebrows as she looked at the other occupants of the hut, "Am I the only one that finds that ironic?" A few chuckles were heard as a cushion collided with Sango's head. "Very well, enough talk, lets get this baby out of her before she decides to throw her sword next." After what seemed like an eternity for Inuyasha (Actually about 13 hours) the cries of a newborn child filled the air as Inuaysha broke into the hut as Sango finished wrapping the child in a warm blanket. "Congradulations Inuyasha, its a boy." Inuyasha was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. Gathering u the small bundle in his arms he smiled as the young pups hand wrapped around his clawed finger. The child had beautiful platnum strands of hair, and it seemed that he would have his mother's gorgeous green eyes. On his head rested two red triangular dog ears. **"He..he has red ears..."** Ayame opened her eyes and smiled at the sight before her, there stood her mate, holding their first child in his arms. "What are we gonna name him?" Inuyasha smiled as a name came to mind. "We'll name him Akai." Ayame smiled as she nodded her head. Sango sighed as she walked over to her husband who had just entered the hut at the sounds of the newborn child's cries. _

_"So, what's the pups name?"_

_"Akai."_

_"Hm. Why Akai?"_

_"He had red ears."_

_"Red ears you say?"_

_"Yup, simple name, from a simple guy."_

_**"What was that...?"**_

_"Nothing! Nothing at all!"_

_Now the village was perepaired for Inuyasha's second child. They had three buckets of water ready, plenty of towels, even an emergency futon in case the first one was un-usable. Ayame's cries of pain and frustration filled the air as she struggled to bring the young pup into the world. _

_Sango stood by her side again,__"Come on Ayame, just keep pushing...Harder...Harder...Squeeze my hand softer...softer...that's it!" __Finaly with one final yell the cry of the young pup filled the silent air as the village broke out in cheers. Inuyasha ran into the hut, completly unaware of the three sets of eyes watching his every move. Inside the hut Inuyasha held the small bundle just as the hut opened again and a small red dog eared little boy entered the hut. "Outo-san?" Inuyasha looked down at the small child, **"Akai, come here."** The little boy approached his father, "What is that Outo-san?" Inuyasha smiled as he lowered the bundle so that the young child might see her, **"Say hello to your new baby sister."** The small boy curiously approached as he looked down at the small child. She had her mother's red hair, but it seemed she'd have her father's golden eyes. "I don't like her." All eyes turned to the small child, "She smells funny." Everyone sweatdropped at the childs responce, "Just like his father..." Laughter filled the hut as a cloacked figure stood outside, "Laugh for now...soon all you will know is pain."_

_--------End Flashback----------_

Inuyasha heard the laughter before he could find its source. Too late he located the sound as a fierce pain shot through his sholder as the arrow pinned him to the tree. "What's the matter dog-shit?" The wolf prince cast a look around his surroundings as he let out a low whistle, "Damn you did a number on them. And what's this...?" He walked over to Ayame as Inuyasha began to growl, **"Get the fuck away from her you sick fuck!" **Kago however paid no attention as he crouched down near Ayame's corpse. "Such a beauty..." He sighed as he rubbed her cheeks, "I don't know what she saw in you." Inuyasha was beyond pissed, **"How dare you TOUCH HER!"** Inuyasha roared as he ripped free of the arrow. Koga saw it comming, but he had forgotten about his speed, also without his jewel shards he was greatly reduced in speed. With a quick swipe Koga's blood began to flow freely from the gash in his torso. A sudden swish filled the air as Inuyasha dropped to the ground to avoid the purification arrow that missed his head by mere inches as he felt his hair singe. Before he had fully risen he heard her attack, "_Hama no Reiryouku!"_ Pain seared through him as he was sent flying into the air. He crashed violently with the ground, he had just risen when he was kicked back into the hole. Koga stood over the defenceless yui-hanyou with a sinister grin on his face. "What's the matter, can't fight back?"

_--------Flashback-------_

_"What's the matter Inuyasha? Can't fight back?" Inuyasha growled at the monotone voice that escaped his mate's lips. **"Ayame, put the blade down."** It seemed however that she either didn't hear him, or she didn't care. "What's the matter? Are you the great Inuyasha afraid?" Inuyasha growled as he dodged a swipe of the sword. **"Ayame! You gotta fight it! Don't let him take over your mind!"** The cruel laughter that escaped her sent shivers down his spine. "Come Inuyasha...join me. Its bliss. It hurt's a little at first, but you soon forget all your problems. So...Will you join us?" Inuyasha scoffed as he drew his blade. **"Hell no. And as soon as I kill your master I'll come back for you."** Before she could react Inuyasha was infront of her as he delivered a firce right hook to her left temple. As she colopsed he heard another yell, "Hiraikotsu!" Inuyasha yelleped as he was sent flying into the trunk of a tree when the giant boomerang connected with his back. Rising slowly Inuyasha came face to face with his friends, **"What the hell...What the fuck was that all about?" **However they didn't answer him, **"Guys...?"** Inuyasha dove out of the way as a surta was sent flying his way, courtesy of Miroku. Before he could recover however he was forced to leap to the side to avoid a swipe of Sango's sword. Inuyasha continued rolling on the ground until his back bumbed into Hiraikotsu. Grabbing it he held it behihiback in a stance similar to the one that Sango used before throwing the giant boomerang. **"Forgive me my friend..."** Inuyasha whispered as he threw the boomerang at Sango. Sango mearly stepped aside as the boomerang missed her by a good meter. "Come now Inuyasha, that was pathetic. Even by your standars." Inuyasha lowered his head, "What's wrong? Have you realized that victory is impossible?" Inuyasha sighed as he raised his head, **"No. I'm just hoping that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for killing you."** Sango raised an eyebrow as she pondered his words. "What are you..." Sango's eyes widdened as she stumbled forward. The Hiraikotsu embeded in her back, "How dare..." Suddenly Sango's face softened as she fell to the ground, "Thank you..."  
_

_---------End Flashback----------_

Inuyasha spat blood in Koga's face before he tackled him, **"You know, if your gonna talk shit, make it some good shit!" **Inuyasha took the time to quickly strike Koga repeatedly in the face before he used Koga's body as a spring board to avoid the blast of purification energy that collided instead with the dazed Koga. His shreak filled the air as his chest wound was significantly increased. Quickly Inuyasha rushed at the yami-miko that had once been his mate, before she could throw up a barrier he was within stricking distance, **"_Shankon tetsuseru"_** Inuyasha roared as he brought his claws down on her sholder. Her warm blood stained his hand as he brought his hand up again in a quick swipe that ripped apart her haiori as her torso began to gush blood, _"I-I-Inu-Inuyasha...h-h-how...could...you..."_ She hopped to play on the feelings that he still harbored for her. Yet the pure look of hate in his eyes was not what she'd expected, and his reponce didn't help much more, **"You killed my mate...So, I'm going to repay the favor."**

_-----------Flashback---------_

_"You killed my mate...So, I'm gonna repay the favor!" Miroku yelled as he raised Sango's sword above his head as he stood right above Ayame's unconcious form. **"NO!"** Inuyasha yelled as he instinctively swiped his claws at the offending hand. Miroku's cry of pain filled the air as the blood of Miroku stained Inuyasha's hands and claws. Miroku fell to the floor clasping his severed hand, "I-I-Ironic i-i-sn't i-i-it In-In-Inuyasha? T-T-That the ver-very hand th-that once he-held m-m-my ka-ka-kazanaa, shou-should now be re-re-removed?" Inuyasha looked away as Miroku showed him the severed appendage. _

_A flash of white caught Inuyasha's eyes just as he was sent reeling into the air by the force of the right hook that connected with his chin. Spinning in mid air Inuyasha was able to land safely on his legs as he shook his head to make the world stop spinning. There before him, golden eyes looking more cold than ever stood the great lord of the west Sesshomaru. **"What the hell...not you too..."** Sesshomaru mearly kept his mute and stoic expression, "Draw your blade." Inuyasha gave his brother a sad look as he drew the tetsusaiga that transformed into the gleaming fang that had ensured the safety of himself and all those he had cared for. Before he could even raise the weapon in a defensive position Sesshomaru took the offensive. A Sharp pain coursed through Inuyasha's left side as he was sent a good few feet backwards from the force of the negative youki that poured from the tokijin. Using the folds of his haiori as a parachute to stop in his progress of flying head first into the nearest tree. No sooner had he landed that he managed to dodge another fierce swipe from Sesshomaru's blade. He had no choice, before his older brother could gaurd he swept up in a fierce uppercut, using his claws to deal more damage. Sesshomaru however seemed unaffected by the injury, "You are weak little brother." Inuyasha sighed as he stood to reveal his true intention, **"You are not my brother. Though you may have his body my brother died when he lost to your parasetic contol, as a result you are not aware of my true intentions, something that Sesshomaru would have seen in an instant."** As Inuyasha rose he gripped his trophy tighter, Sesshomaru seethed with fury. "Return my tensaiga you filthy hanyou." _

_Inuyasha opened his eyes just as Sesshomaru shot a wave of negative youki at him he let go of the tensaiga so that the negative youki obliterated the blade of life. Before the energy could do the sameto him he jumped over the blast as he raised the tetsusaiga, **"As I said, you are not my brother. And as such yopu will die before the hands of my tetsusaiga."** Sesshomaru however was not threatened as he prepaired to sent a final blast of youki at his younger brother, "I think not, you shall be the one to die by my blade of death. DIE HANYOU!" Sesshomarubellowed as he shot the gathered blast of nagative youki at his midair brother, **"I think not! BAKRYUHA!" **The blades of light shot out and connected with the negative youki of Sesshomaru's blast. For a moment it looked as though Sesshomaru's attack would prove triumphant, but just as quickly the blades of light enfused with the negative youki creating a swirl of vortexes that collided with Sesshomaru's body at a force so powerful that Inuyasha felt it from his place in the air. Sesshomaru's cry of pain filled the air just as an explosion rocked the very earth itself. Landidng in the crater that had once been the place were Sesshomaru stood. _

_All that was left were bits and peices of fluff that had belonged to to mokomoko-sama. Inuyasha winced in pain as a shard of the tokijin became imbedded in his foot. Inuyasha had just removed the shard when he heard the battle cry, no sooner did he turn that Sango's sword became imbedded in his collar bone. Inuyasha cried out in pain as the blade was torn from his collar bone only to be stuck in his stomach. Inuyasha coughed up blood as the sword began to penetrate his stomach even deeper. Looking up he came face to face with Miroku, who had managed to retreve Sango's blade, which currently resided in his stomach. **"M-M-Miroku?"** Inuyasha gasped as Miroku drove the blade in even deeper, "Why...Why WON'T YOU JUST DIE YOU FUCKING HALF BREED!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at Miroku's cry of desperation, Miroku would never say a thing like that, **"Y-Your n..no-t...M-Mi-Miro-Miroku"** MIroku smiled as he drove the blade in deeper, "No...But since I look like him I don't think you haver it in you to kill me." Much to Miroku's surprise Inuyasha began to laugh, "What's so fucking funny!" This however only made Inuyasha laugh harder. As he met Miroku's gaze Miroku couldn't help the fear that coursed through his body. **"It...Its just that...Your so naive..."** Miroku took a step back as Inuyasha took a step closer, **"I-I...Mean Just cause you look like him..." **Inuyasha placedhis hands on the swords' handle as he began to pull it out, **"Doesn't mean that I won't kill you. As far as I'm concerned Miroku is dead, you just stole his body, and stealing is a crime..." **Inuyasha slowlyapproached the fear stricken Miroku, **"A crime..That is punishable...BY DEATH!"** Inuyasha roared as he slashed Miroku cross horazontly as blood splashed his already blood soaked clothing.** "Rest in peace my friend...I hope that you too can forgive me."**_

_---------End Flashback-------_

Before she could register what he said, Inuyasha had Koga by the neck hanging in the air as he flexed his claws, **"DIE WOLF-SHIT! _SAISHU KITSUKER.."_**

"NOOOOO!" Kagome yelled as she unleashed a spiritual purification arrow at Inuyasha. Inuyasha let go of Koga as he leapt up into the air to avoid the arrow. Needless to say Inuyasha dodged the arrow. Still, the arrow did hit a mark, Koga was sent flying into the tree as he lay pinned just as Inuyasha had been when Kagome had met him seven years ago. Kagome's anguished cries sounded shrilly over the howling wind. Inuyasha stood by the last body to be burried. He carresed Ayame's cold cheeck one more time before he slowly lifted her body to place her in her grave just on the top of the small hill. Inuyasha withdrew Ayame's blade as he sunk it into the ground just above where her resting place would be. Inuyasha carefully placed Ayame's body in the hole that would be her final resting place. A single tear rolled down his cheek, he didn't even bother to whipe it away. He had never been one to show his emotions. But, this was no time to put on an act. Inuyasha sighed shakedly asd he began to fill the hole with dirt. He had just finished filling the grave when he turned to leave, **"Farewell...my love."**

Kagome watched as Inuyasha began to walk away. He had let her live, but for what? Koga was dead. Inuyasha believed she was dead as far as he was concerned. She had no family, and her only family couldn't be reached without the jewel. But that had already been used to restore Japan to its original beauty. Kagome whiped a tear away as she began to stand. A glimmer caught her eye, taking a look she saw the blade that Inuyasha had sunk into the ground just above where he had burried the young wolf-hime. Kagome took shaky steps towar the grave. Finally reaching it she collapsed on the ground, "I-I-I-I'm I'm S-S-So-Sorry!"She sobbed as she lay on Ayame's grave. Looking up to the blade she was strartled, looking back at her wasn't her reflection, but rather the face of the young wolf-hime that rested there, _'Be not afraid...I shall not hurt you._' Kagome's eyes widdened when she heard the voice. "H-H-How..." A smile graced the features of Ayame, _'I am just here to tell you that you must do what is right.'_ Kagome didn't speak as she walked over to the blade and ripped it out of the earth. "Thank you..." She whispered into the wind as she drove the blade into her chest. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha standing over her. A mixture of sadness and pitty on his face. Kagome smiled as she felt her life force begin to fade, "Thank you...Ayame." Inuyasha's eyes widdened as he knelt by Kagome,**"Kagome...?"** Kagome turned to face him, yet all she could see was darkness, using the last of her strength she wispered the words she known were always true, "Farewell, my love." With that Kagome closed her eyes and let the darkness take her to hell, to the one place that she belonged.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kagome died before his very eyes. Inuyasha stood and began to walk away into the setting sun. the clouds had parted to make way for the setting sun. Inuyasha began his path back to the village. His time was not yet, his children must be cared for and raised. Only after he had ensured their safety could he find peace in the embrace of death. The trees swonned in the breeze, and they watched as the dejected hanyou walked away, to live a life where he was dead and to die a death that was worth living for.

**KuroiYasha: Well, that's it. Chapter 6. The final full chapter of this story. Only one chapter left, the epilogueI hope you all enjoyed it. I said that this story would not have a happy ending and I'm sticking to it. The epilogue will be short and will be up in about a month. I want to thank all those who have read my story and have reviewed. I would aslso like to thank those who have just read it. Though the ones that have reviewed have my deepest thanks. I love you all (Once again not in the gay way. Unless your a girl or Emi.) Well, Thank you all for all your support and kindness. And now reviewer thanxs and questions answered.**

EmiOgawa: **Thanks for your never ending support love and I hope that you'll always be there to support me in my future works.**

fanggirl002: **Thanks for loving my story that much. Actually I wasn't finished yet, but maybe that did work as an ending? Of well. Thanks for your review.**

HentaiChick Thanks girl...Uhm I'm Guessing you love lemons then. 

Cloud Strife 237: **Thanks dude. Thanks, I'll try to write faster, but as any author will tell you, wrtiting isn't as easy as it seems. Many things can interfear such as Writers block, lack of inspiration, lack of sleep, caffine, food, water, bitching of your parents to get of the computer and all that shit can really mess with an authors mind. But Thanks for your review.**

Freely SPEAKING:** Thanks, yes chapter 1 was probably my best chapter...I think as soon as I'm done I'll go back to the previous chapters and edit them, make them longer and probably better. But I don't know yet...Anyway thanks for your review and high opinion of my story.**

StarcatcherAD:** YAY! EA is back...sadly I think this chapter was a disapointment to her. I know she's probably mad that I went easy on Kags. But I did kill Koga with fierce irony. Plus I believe that though Kagome is cruel towards Inu, in regards to the sits, I don't believe she's evil. She's just stupid. Plain and simple. She's the kind of idiot that doesn't know love if it came up to her and danced naked. THANXS FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT LOVE YA UBER LOTS!**

Drake Clawfang: Thanks for your review. No Kags didn't die that chapter, but she did on this one. Actually now that you think about it the people in the backgrounds are all look alikes. But eh, it saves the artists time and money, so eh. Thanks for your review. 

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE ABOVE! UHM, PLEASE REVIEW! Until Next time.**


	7. Epilouge

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, I'm back at last, to finish what I have started. Yes, the final instalment in Can't Go On. I would first Apologize to all the people that did not like how I ended chapter 6. Still I gave fair warning that the story would not have a happy ending. Still I feel a slight pang of remorse for all the people that felt either saddened or disappointed with the final chapter. Anyway, here we are and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, NOR STARBUCKS, NOR ANYKIND OF COMPANY, LOGO, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MIGHT APPEAR THAT EXSISTS IN THE REAL WORLD. I DO HOWEVER OWN AKAI AND YUKI. SO FUCK OFF AND LET ME WHALLOW IN DARKNESS. **

**ON WITH THE DEATH! **

**_Can't Go On..._**

Chapter 7: _Epilouge... _

The snow drifted lazly through the once crisp, green medows. No life was percebable in the dead calm left in the wake of the blizzard. Yet, something caused this normally awe inspiring scene to seem off center. A sudden rustle to the left caught the attention of the many sentries stationed around the medows, their glossy white furs completely hiding them from view to the unaware passerby. Yet, the man stopped and stared in the exact same direction of the leader of the stationed mercinaries. "Fuck, he saw us...well, no matter. ATTACK!" He bellowed as dozen of Youkai converged on the lone man in the middle of the snow filled meadow. As the first youkai approached, the man quickly drew the sword that was attached to his waist.

Before the youkai knew what had happened he was cut clean in half, left to bleed to death...not a particulary glorious way to go. Crimson streaks splattered the powder white snow. The demise of one of their own did not affect the remaining youkai, it did however, alert them that their intended target was not one to take lightly. Nodding to each other two yukai made their way to the man, each taking a side opposite the other. The man mearly gave them a weary look as he took his defensive stance. The movement was subtle, so subtle that he almost missed it, and it would have resulted in his demise had he not rolled to the left the instant after he saw the it. The blade of the third man missed him by inches, cutting his platnum-blond hair that he had struggled for so long to keep in perfect condition. His eyes obviously reflected his mood as the his now emerald green eyes turned gold with a slight hint of red. Only the other youkai that were surrounding the man noticed, the others had no time as they launched the attack as soon as the first missed. Parring the first blade, he quickly slid behind the youkai and with a swift kick sent the man forward into the second blade that was meant to impale him, but instead found itself in his comrad's heart. Needless to say the youkai was as good as dead. With a grunt the yukai removed the blade from his companion, but as he prepared to attack again, the sound of a cloak being rustled by the wind caught his attention. Turning to the direction, the last he saw was the glimor of the blade as it slashed his head vertically, severing the brain from its protective cranium. Now, the sight of the brains, guts, and dead bodies of three of its seven members would dispersuaded any other group, but these men were not known for their thinking capacities.

"Ok, so he's a bit harder than expected. Nothing less from a Tsumetai, especially the father. No matter. Finish him, NOW!" They all attacked at once, none of them notacing how the man's blade had begun emitting a bright yellow glow. "DIE INUYASHA!" The man however, mearly swung his sword as the glow from the blade transformed into a solid wave of destructive youki, **"TENGOKU NO IKARI!"** He roared as the air filled with cries of pain and death. Then as quickly as it had begun, all was quiet. Inuyasha scoffed as he sheathed his sword. It had been like this for the past three centuries, ever since his children were old enough to understand that their mother was killed, they had blamed him for her death. He himself also blamed himself for her death, so he held nothing against them for their anger and resentment towards him.

Yet, hating him was not enough. They wanted him dead. He could see no reason as to why not allow them that honor, still, they had for some reason not grown up to inherit any of his, or their mother's honor or sence valor. Instead of taking him on themselves, they would hire youkai to do the job for them. That simply could not be allowed. Currently, as well as for the last hundred years he was in search of them. Only if they could slay him, would he allow himself the sweet embrace of death, that much he'd promised himself when he burried Ayame.

"_Is anyone there...? Repeat, is anyone there? This is homebase to squadron 7, what is your status? Over."_

Inuyasha's eyes widdened slightly as he made his way to the decapitated member of the group of yukaic assasins. _'Odd, I've never encountered a squad with communication devices. This could be my chance at finding Akai and Yuki.'_ Quickly picking up the communicator, he replied to the message, **"Yes, this is squad 7, status wiped out, only survivor. Target terminated at cost of all other lives of the squad."** Hoping it would work. He didn't have to wait long for the responce, _"Affirmative, return to base. There you shall be re-encompinsated for the loss of your squad by Tsumetai-sama."_

Inuyasha couldn't help the grin that was on his face, **"Roger, will arrive momenterly." **Inuyasha could only continue smiling as he looked at the map in his hands. These guys had definately not been proffesionals, who carried a map with specific hideouts, as well as the location of the homebase? Well, it just made things easier for him. Bounding through the snow, he made his way to meet either just his end, or the end of his whole ungrateful bloodline.

-------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the building that was suppost to be a secret homebase. _'Honestly, what kind of idiot makes his homebase a Starbucks!'_ Disgusted he made his way into the shop. Not his wisest idea. The moment he stepped though the door he was forced to make a wild leap to the left to avoid the blast of buckshot that was fired at him from one of the weapons of the various guards stationed near the rear. Apperantly they had been expection him, _'Of coarse they were, I'm such and idiot. Though hiring youkai wasn't too bright an idea on their part,'_ Drawing the tetsusaiga, Inuyasha dove out through the window, only to spin in mid-air, **"KAZE NO KIZU!"** He yelled as the familiar blades of light engulfed the guards before they could do more than blink. Obviously they too had not been hired for their thinking capabilities. Surveying the surrounding, he found that his path was clear as he made his way into the basement of the building. Sirens could be heard in the distance, so he didn't have much time. _'Get ready Akai and Yuki...today we both die. Whether you like it or not.'_

-------------------------------

Akai Tsumetai looked up from his paper work at the sound of the front door opening, followed quickly by shotgun blast. Smirking he knew his father would be stupid enough to believe that they weren't expecting him, however he was surprised to say the least when he heard his father's familiar windscar attack. _'So, father. The time has come. Our blades shall finally clash. And I will not be the one to go down.'_ A muffled groan from his left drew his attention to his gagged and bound younger sister. "Do not worry Yuki, in due time father shall die. Then you and I can finally live our lives peacefully as husband and wife." He watched with twisted satisfaction as her eyes widdened and begun to fill with tears both of terror and sadness. He'd discovered his powers to be able to control other's with his mind at the age of seven, and he used these powers to turn his sister against their father.

Though at times she would break free, and try to escape to warn their father of what he had been planning, so before she could reveal anything he'd kidnapped her and run away with her. Their father being the idiot he was had assumed that they'd both run away willingly, so made no real attempt at reclaiming either of them. But that wasn't enough for him, he wanted his father dead. It was his fault that mother was dead. And he was going to make sure that he paid for it. His sister had always resisted his advances, but after a few usses of his power he always got what he wanted.

Recently however she had been resisting him more and more. Once it was so bad as that she was able to actually escape and actually get back to Japan. However they had managed to intercept her at the Sunrise Shrine forest where she had been hiding in hopes of finding Inuyasha.

_'Don't worry my love...today marks the eve of our new lives. You shall have father's head as a wedding gift...soon.'_

-------------------------------

Inuyasha growled as another shot was fired in his direction. One would think that only so many soldiers could fit into a building, where the hell did he keep 55 soldiers in such a small building? _'I've got no time for this shit. I can hear the sirens getting closer and closer, I'd say I have fifteen minutes. Thank kami that the U.S Police are so slow.' _Releasing another windscar he made quick work of all the guards that had neither been picked for their intelligence, nor their marksmanship, nor for that matter their common sence. Just what the hell they were doing working for his son, even he didn't know. The broke down another door only to have another birrage of bullets shot at him. Yet he didn't flich, for the closest bullet hit a good five feet from where he was standing. _'Why would you give a slug youkai a gun?'_ Sighing he let go another windscar that shook the foundation, but miraculously keep the building in tact. _'For Kami's sake, they have to have someone better than this.'_ That's when the blade struck him right between the sholder.

----------------------------------

Akai smirked as he saw his blade make contact with his father's sholder. No matter how much he had preached about never letting your guard down, that's exactly what he did when all he encountered were some decoy guards to divert his attention from the real plot. "Father! Its been a long time. I hope you've been well. Please, take a SEAT!" He taunted forcibly separating his father from his blade as he kicked him in the small of the back, sending him into the nearby $5,000 leather recliner. "Please, no need to get up on my account!" He continued as he hit Inuyasha with the hilt of the sword, sending him back into the recliner. "Tell me father, what does it feel like to be down and out? Is this how mother felt when you sunk your blade into her heart?" He said it calmly, but with every other word he would sink a small dagger into Inuyasha's back, never really hitting a vital point, but always elicting a cry of pain and anguish from his father. Finally tiring of the punishment he picked his father up by the hair as he uncerimoniously threw him to the ground, only to roughly grab his platnum hair, as he aimed the dagger at Inuyasha's heart, "No, you can never really know what it felt like, until you actually experiance it. Goodbye father...SEE YOU IN HELL!" And that's when he saw the blade under his own neck, "_Hai onii-san...hai_."

------------------------------------

Yuki Tsumetai gave a slight grunt as she severed her brother's head from its body. _'No, he wasn't my brother anymore. My brother died the moment he raped me at the age of thirteen. May my real brother find peace wherever he is.'_

**_"Yuki..."_**

Her attention was diverted by the soft whisper comming from her father's figure.

"OUTO-SAN!"

Knocking aside her brother's decapitated corpse she lifted her father's head into her lap, tears could be seen in his eyes. **_"Yuki...y-you f-f-f-orgive m-me...?"_** Yuki could feel tears in her own eyes at her father's broken question. She remembered little of her father, but she did remember that he rarely showed his emotions, much less allow anyone to see him cry. "There's nothing to forgive, you did all you could. Mother loved you, and I'm sure she was glad to be free of the control that she was placed under." She saw his eyes widden at her knowledge of her mother's death. **_"You...You knew?"_** She gave a shaky nod as a restrained sob shook her body. "I heard you talking to Auntie Rin when she was still alive about how all your friends, Uncle Sesshomaru, and Obaa-san died. Granted I was six, but I still remember." Inuyasha shook his head as his eyes began to gain a distant look, **_"So...that's...why...you...ran...?"_**

Yuki shook her head furiously as she clutched her father's dying for closer to her,

"No, father, I never wanted to run away! Akai, he controlled me with his mind, and made me run away with him! I HAD NO CHOICE!...Outo-san...Outo-san...? OUTO-SAN!"

**_"Y...Y...Yu...ki...L-List...en...to...m...e..."_**

Yuki stopped her crying as she clutched her father, her sobs racking both their bodies.

**_"Y...Y...Your...m-m-moth..er...w-wou..ld...have...be...en...p-p-proud...o-o-of...y-you...j...ust...l-like me."_**

"NO OUTO-SAN! DON'T DIE! I NEED YOU HERE TO PROTECT ME, TO CARE FOR ME, _**TO LOVE ME! **ONEGAI OUTO-SAN! ONEGAI!"_

**_"Y...uki...I...d...o...love...y...ou..."_**

Yuki let out a howl like a wounded dog as her father's body fell limp in her arms. A smile on his face as the peace of death finally gave him rest.

_"Watashi ai anata mo mata Outo-san...Watashi ai anata mo mata."_

--------------------------------------------------------

"What have we got?"

"Looks like a fucking battlefield here!"

"To be short, it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently, one man, armed with god knows what kind of weapon raided this here starbucks."

"Why a Starbucks?"

"It _appears_ to be a Starbucks."

"Wha'da'ya mean?"

"Well, for starters it was actually a crime syndicate hideout. I guess the guy that busted in was on a personal Vendetta. And fucking slaughtered the whole fucking lot."

"Did we get any DNA?"

"Not a drop. All we got was a bunch a decapitated skeleton, and lots of ash."

"So he used some king of nucklear weapon?"

"Doubt it, their's no reading on the radiation monitor. So whatever he used, it was new, deadly, and fucking accurate."

"Fine, get clean up in here and get forensics to take another look around. Otherwise, this case is going cold."

"Got it. Take care Chief Kazanna."

Nodding the man got back into his squad car, "I hope your somewhere good uncle Inuyasha. I hope you are."

--------------------------------------

Yuki sighed as she wiped away the dry trail of tears on her face as she finished burying her father's corpse right next to her mother's grave. Placing a red rose on her father's grave, and a white one on her mother's, she smiled one last time before turning to leave.

"So, he's dead."

Yuki didn't stop walking, "Yes Kagura-sama. Please let him rest in peace. You owe him that much." The red eyed sorceress nodded as she walked alongside the younger hanyou.

"So what's next for you now?"

"I don't know. I think I'll take all the funds in my brother's account and start over. Maybe give back to the world in a way that might actually not make it such a shit hole."

"Yes, I have no doubt you will. You were always the more compasionate one."

"And look were that got me."

"An unfortunate event yes, but don't let it keep you from living."

"Living? What the fuck to I have left to live for?"

"This."

Placing a kiss on her lips, Yuki could only let out a sigh of pleasure as the demoness's soft lips took away all the bad things in the world. Breaking the kiss Kagura smiled at the younger hanyou's dazed look. Noticing the smile, Yuki looked back at the older demon with a smile on her face as well.

_"Arigato Kagura-sama...Arigato."_

--------------------------------------------------

**Kuroi-Yasha: Well, its over. That's the end of Can't Go On. My first successfully completed fan fic. I have high hope for Enough is Enough, but I don't know how long it will take me to finish. And Now, I want to thank all these people for their support throughout my fic. Without you people, My story would have died a long time ago. So again, Thank you all for your support and kind words. **

**_EmiOgawa (I guess its as they say, Its better to have love and lost, then never to have loved at all. Huh? Thanks for your continus support.)_**, fanggirl002,_HentaiChick Cloud Strife 237, Freely SPEAKING, ****__StarcatcherAD (Oh yes, this story just got worse. Sorry. But I'm thinking of writing alternate endings and such. You can write one if you wish. Again Sorry.),_ **_Drake Clawfang __Shadow Prince Asce_, shadow-chan, FinalFantasy7Lover, _Inuyashasgirl4eva333_, inuyasha-backlashwave, Connor, _KatonKageNaruto_, sonofthewind, Inu-Shinta, jacketslacker, Shadow, jet, HiresX, historychica, ayame hot, Sleep, Icene, and _Water81_ . **

Plain: 1 Review

_Italic: 2-3_

**_Italic, Bold: 4-5_**

**_Italic, Bold, Underline: 6-7 _**

**No matter what color you got, I thank you, cause your review is what told me that you deserve to be mentioned. So, Until Next time, This is Kuroi-Yasha, saying **

**_MAY YE ALL ROT IN HELL!_**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Just kidding. Thank you all for your support.**

**_Translations:_ **

**TENGOKU NO IKARI: Heaven's fury **

**KAZE NO KIZU: Windscar **

**Onii-san: Elder Brother**

_"Watashi ai anata mo mata Outo-san...Watashi ai anata mo mata.": _**I Love you too Father, I love you too.**

**_Onegai:_ _Please _**

**_Arigato: Thank You_ **

**Please be kind and give me one final review. Arigato.**


End file.
